


The Bird I Like

by SugerCat



Series: Bird I like [1]
Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Birds, Angst, Bisexuality, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay birds, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: There was a party on the beach and of course every bird came to it. Some even had something with them. A certain anger therapist brought self-made alcohol. And the pupils/friends don't wanted to be rude (some were also afraid to simply refuse the drink, because the white bird sometimes could be a little crazy) and so they all took a sip. Some birds got more than others. The same was to say for the hangover in the next morning. You always harvest what you sow.Just watched the movie and now I'm totally in love with these birds.Warning: Chuck is bisexual in this StoryRed is still, well red but also searching for a right place to be happy on the island. (Maybe he gets his own family)Bomb is just the good and sometimes silly friend on the side.And yeah, Bubbles and Hal are already together in this one.





	1. Chapter 1

A new day, new luck, Chuck thought that before he moved his muscles and got out of his nest. As it appeared, his body doesn't do anything as it used to. His back and head were quarreling about who hurt more. First of all, a coffee that made him always fitter. Maybe he also remembers what happened yesterday. Because he had absolutely no idea.

While he was standing in front of the mirror to clean his teeth, he saw something sticking to his belly feathers. When he realized what it was, he also went to shower quickly, because he doesn't have to walk around like that. It only surprised him that he got into his nest in this state. He doesn't do anything like that otherwise. The yellow bird could only hope that he came here alone, before he relaxed in this way. Normally, he doesn't drink so much at festivities, but Matilda brought a self-bred from her garden fruits to beach party and he doesn't wanted to be rude. Unfortunately the tipple tasted very good, but on the other side it also was very strong. Because he doesn't know when or with whom he left the beach last night.

A bad thought struck him as he thought of that bird with whom he had something a few weeks ago. He made it clear to the guy before that it is just going to be a one-night-stand. Nevertheless, this one repeatedly bothered him when he saw him. It's just good that this never happened before his friends, that would be so embarrassing for him. But he will only know more when he finally leaves his house.

It doesn't happen ten minutes later, when he ran off freshly showered and saturated. Unfortunately he had to wait until the painkillers worked, before he could start properly. He was still thinking about looking over to Red, but maybe he shouldn't be annoying. Even if nothing similar was mentioned, he knew that the other sometimes thought so.

It wasn't really easy for Chuck, because he liked this red, mostly mean-looking bird. He couldn't even really say why, but he liked to be close to him. He probably had a little crush. But in fact, he shouldn't allow it, than there will never be more than friendship. Although he sometimes wasn't even sure whether he was a friend for Red at all.

But he shook it quickly out of his head as he almost ran in another one on the way to Matilda.

"Hey, Bomb." Perhaps he greeted the bigger one in a somewhat suppressed tone, than he doesn't know whether this bird had brought him home yesterday. This wouldn't be the first time, because they spent the most of their time with the Mighty Eagle or Red. And from these places, they went home together.

"Oh, hey Chuck. You're okay?" Inquired the other in the usual volume.

“Bomb, how can you be so cheerful and especially loud? Didn't you drink exactly as much yesterday?" He said as he rubbed his temples a little. The painkillers either doesn't last very long or he took too few.

“Yes, but my body probably got used to something like that. But you don't know by chance how I came home yesterday?"

That's what I wanted to ask you, because I also don't know. In the future, we should really leave the feathers of Matilda's self-made stuff. His bigger buddy nodded approvingly. Then he greeted Billy, than he was standing in front of the stone-garden again, because a certain bird doesn't liked him before his house.

"Good morning guys." Even her anger therapist seems to be in a super mood. Probably because the bird lady was already used to such things like last night. Chuck would never have thought Matilda would drink them all under the table.

"Where is Terence?" He wondered as he strolled into her group room and sat down on a pillow.

“He isn't doing so well today." The female bird glanced shortly depressed to the floor.

“Probably too much of the good self-bred." He whispered to the bomb with a wing holding up, but of course she heard it.

“You both have to talk here. After all you two have drunk the most." They have done that? At least it would explain why he has a blackout after the first glass.

“And then Red had to take you both home." Threw Bubbles amused in from the other side of the room. He was counting small stones with his companion Hal. Or were it pearls? Chuck wasn't so sure. He doesn't care what they were doing, because he thought only of the bird that had just been mentioned.

This was the only one who didn't drank. Or at least not so much when he actually managed to take them both from the beach.

At once a horrible thought occurred to him. What if he had behaved stupid exactly by Red, and this wouldn't show up here now because he doesn't want to see him? That wouldn't only be embarrassing, it could also endanger their friendship. He would like to avoid this in any case, because even if his red buddy sometimes looked a bit grumpy, this one has also good sides.

“Morning guys." Came it suddenly a little sobering from the entrance.

“Now that we're all gathered together, I thought we'd take a walk through nature today, because the weather is so beautiful." Suggested Matilda happily.

“Actually it would be fair of you if you would just drop the today's hour, because we had to take this 'noble drink' to us yesterday." To this, Red still put goose-feet in the air in a certain place to underline his sentence.

"No lazy excuses! No one forced you to drink the punch." Meant their anger therapist a little annoyed, but immediately put back on a happy face as she left the room. Red followed her with a sigh and an eye-roll. Bomb quietly hummed the song from yesterday's party while he went outside. Hal and Bubbles also left their work, because apparently they also needed a break from their task.

Only Chuck remained back thoughtfully for a moment, because it concerned him that Red honored him not with a single look when he entered the room. But he followed the others quickly with a good-humored but put-on face. Because he doesn't want anyone to come back and look for him.

So he finished the bird's march, and his two friends were right in front of him, but he doesn't dare to say anything. Their round buddy chattered easily to himself, while he agreed from time to time with a word or just nodded when he was looked at. Red seemed to be in his own world and gave no single sound out. Chuck made it really nervous that he spoke less than usual.

“Oh, and I really wanted to apologize." At the same time, Bomb scratched his head a bit embarrassed.

“Well, Bubbles has told us that you brought us home after the party yesterday." Then he began to play nervously with the wingtips.

"We are sorry if we have behaved somehow idiotic, because we unfortunately don't know anything any more. And poor Terence has gotten it even worse." The last sentence was said with a hold-up wing, so that Matilda couldn't catch it. Their red friend suddenly stopped and looked at them in disbelief.

"Wait a moment? You two don't know anything about yesterday?" As a bomb could only nod, Chuck just did the same.

“You too?" This question now went specially to him and he could only shrug his shoulders and nod again.

“That you should be a lesson to you two, because it seems you can't win against this drinking-solid wife over there.” Meant Red now and to the yellow bird it seemed that this was relieved for some reason. At least there was now no longer a distressing mood between the friends. But Chuck knew there was more to it. Because every time he crossed Red's view, this quickly looked away. The only question was, should he ask what was happening or would it be better to leave the whole thing in the dark.

“Do you want to push us up to the Mighty Eagle?" Wanted Red annoyed to know as they still walked around after some hours.

"We can take a break and eat something now." With that also Matilda threw a certain annoyed look to the red bird in the round, before she placed her basket and distributed sandwiches.

“Could it be that you also have candy with you?” Of course, Bubbles has to have something like this now, because he was a sweet tooth.

“You're slowly getting more than just a belly." Hal added, giving the smaller bird a healthy bread.

“Are you saying, I'm getting fat?" The taller bird then saw what he had done and immediately held defensively his wings up in the air.

“No, no. But it's just not healthy to eat sweets all the time." He explained further apologetic and actually looked into Matilda's basket, if there was still a sweet sandwich. Unfortunately, he found none.

“Can't you two love birds safe your quarrel for later at home?" Because Red doesn't have the slightest desire to listen to this on the way back. The little black-orange bird, who was just looking a bit offended to Hal, grinned now at the others.

“That just says the right bird. Because you were the one flirting so openly with your bride on the beach yesterday.” Chuck choked half on the bread because he heard for the first time that his buddy has a girlfriend.

“Apparently we've missed something, haven't we?" Said Bomb and gave him something to drink, so he doesn't stifle. Of course it was unclear to this why a crumb slipped into the wrong way with him. However Red remained silent, biting grimly into his sandwich. Her therapist disappeared in the bushes because she said there were certain plants here that she wanted to see.

“Come on Red, tell us who the lucky bird is." The biggest bird smiled and pushed the red one lightly into the side, so that this gave the secret out.

“Exactly. Tell us who your girlfriend is!" Bubbles shouted at them. Then he and Hal started to giggle, which quickly became a loud laugh.

“Very funny, both of you. If in the next time something happens to you, then I'll also stick my feathers into it the next day." Red explained and ate his sack.

"And?" Chuck inquired too, because he was already curious about the mysterious lady. It wasn't really so that he absolutely must know what kind of bird Red liked to have around him. There was a loud sigh.

“If you must know, it was you." So Red looked directly at the yellow feathered for the first time today and this just felt as it was going too hot under his feathers. Embarrassed, he jerked a little away and pretended to look again in the basket. But actually he just wanted to hide behind Bomb. It couldn't be more unpleasantly here.

"Yeah, and he thought he was Miss Bird-Island." He heard Bubbles laugh again.

“For real? I wish I had seen that." The biggest one here also joined in the laughter.

“It isn't that funny, Bomb. Also you thought you were a bowling ball. That's why I could just roll you home."

“That was very good too." Hal said and continued to laugh.

“You are all some silly birds today. Apparently, there's still something from last night in you." But Red couldn't change the others.

“Hey Chuck, give me another sandwich. Or do you eat them all alone behind Bomb?" But as no response came, he looked after immediately. Just to notice that his friend was lying on the ground. Worried, he looked at the yellow bird and then shouted to the others that the fun was over. They don't quite understand what was going on, but when they saw the motionless friend they became serious again.

"Did something happen?" Matilda asked, when she finally showed up again with a few flowers. At the same moment, the other birds Chuck to wake up again. Red has made sure his buddy got a shady spot under a tree. Than he thought that the warmth was too much for the yellow one.  
This blinked and was a little surprised when suddenly everyone stood around him.

“Now that I look at him like this, he seems to be a little pale.” Bomb gave the weak some water, but this only shakes his head. Than he doesn't like so much attention right now.

“I'm ok. Maybe just tired of the extra rounds this morning."

“Are you sure?" Matilda wanted to know exactly because she doesn't want anything to happen to one of her proteges. She got a strong nod as answer. The yellow one stood up already to show that everything was all right. Still, he found it a little strange himself that he just tipped over. Than he doesn't even got a dizzy feeling or something like it.

"Perhaps we should go back now." Announced the white bird and all agreed. Especially Bomb, because so a few sandwiches weren't enough for him after that running around.

Chuck still felt a bit strange, but certainly only because the painkillers lessened. Red still avoided his gaze on the way back, but this was now walking closer to him. Maybe he was worried about him. Even if it was just a bit, it made him feel happier and let his reborn pain wander into the background.


	2. Chapter 2

Oddly enough, the strange feeling, what started with the pain doesn't leave his body anymore. The aftermath of Hungover fell away after only one day. But now this drinking thing was almost two weeks ago and there came other things to him.

He was often dizzy. When the hunger came, the sense of satiety doesn't occur, and in the afternoon he was tired all the time. Besides, he still couldn't be seen on the beach without the few birds calling him Miss Bird-Iland. He vowed never to touch a drop of alcohol again. And if it was only because he no longer faced Red as an idiot. However, so far this behaved fairly normal, which made him hope that his tongue doesn't loosen too much in party night. Even though he was pretty sure something had happened.

"So guys, I'll go then." Announced Bomb as they left the therapy session. Now that Chuck thought about it, he found the idea of Matilda good that they should still meet after the whole thing with the pigs. Just to recognize problems and to solve them together.

He was also surprised that Red continued to do the same. Because this had never been enthusiastic about it, and he knew that the judge let him off the therapy after the rescue operation. He got the information by accident and he doesn't told Bomb and the others of it, because he wanted that Mighty Red still come to them. So it went like that and this even continued as if the hours were annoying to him. Perhaps the red bird was doing better with this behavior, but Chuck was glad that he could see him every day without needing to have a reason.

He knew he was going to fall for this handsome bird the first time he saw it. Well, his character left something to be desired and it hurt him very much when Billy was beaten. But he got an apology for this and that means that the other knew that he had done something wrong. Also he doesn't know whether he could be angry long on Red, when this was already trying to be nice.

A sigh escaped him as he saw the wonderful picture of the red bird before him. The sun rays hit the feathers just right, that he would prefer to have something to paint with him. A beautiful-looking wing was now waving before his eyes.

"Chuck, are you still here?" The mentioned bird blinked and only noticed now that their big friend has disappeared.

“Has Bomb forgotten something at Matilda?"

“I don't know where you were, but he said he was going to the dentist. He was afraid to get a bad tooth like Bubbles, because he sometimes also eats too much sweets."

"Oh, so I'll go then.." Chuck pointed in some direction to run away. Because he knew Red would leave him in his own way anyway. Strange that he was never alone with the other. Bomb was every day with them. And if it wasn't this bird, then another. Until now, he doesn't want to hear again that his opposite don't liked to spend time with him.

“Will you also go to the dentist?"

"What? No, I.." But then he was interrupted, probably because Red was in a hurry.

“Because I thought we grab us a few worms."

“We?" Here Chuck pointed back and forth with a wing in order to make it exactly clear.

“Of course we. Who else..Oh." The other bird noticed then what was going on.

“Chuck that was over a year ago. Don't tell me you still mad at me because of this?" He was asked in the usual annoyed tone. At first he wanted to agree, but when he saw Red's gaze, he saw something else in it. But before he could say anything, he heard a stomach snarling. This always came from Bomb, but this time it was his belly that has spoken.

“You heard it, I can't say no." He only saw it out of the corner of his eye as he pointed in the right direction, but he could have sworn, Red had fleeting smiled. No sarcastic smile, but a real one. So he did it too, while his companion looked around and probably was still superior to where they should go. Chuck must restrain himself from acting too happy, because he has practically a date.

Everything would perhaps have remained so beautiful if he hasn't ignored the warnings of his stomach at dinner. They ordered a large worm plate together. Normally it wouldn't bother them, because otherwise Bomb was always there and ate then the most of it. Now that they were only two, it was probably a little strange. However, Red doesn't said anything about it and so he did the same to not to destroy the moment. At least until he had to burp.

"What was that?" Inquired his opponent irritated, because something like this was a thing that rather their bigger friend did.

“Perhaps I just ate too fast." The yellow bird tried to talk himself out, but there was already the next one in his throat. He just manages to disappear in a bush before he really vomited. The luck meant it good with him once and he was alone with Red, but naturally it doesn't last long. But the other one was right next to him as he came out of the bush.

“Chuck? Are you all right? Ok, stupid question after you just emptied your stomach. Perhaps the worms weren't so fresh."

“My worms are harvested fresh from the ground!" Shouted the seller and Red rolled only with his eyes, because he really doesn't know that the guy had such good ears. But he wasn't interested in the worms for a long time, because he should immediately take care of his friend.

“Probably just a little stomach disorder." Chuck explained, not wanting to look into the other bird's eyes because he was a bit sad that they had to end the date.

“I'll probably go home and then.."

“You are going to the doctor now!" Declared the red bird decisively.

“Because something came up once? I don't think so." With this the small one turned away to make his way home. The food on the table was long forgotten. Since they had already paid, the seller doesn't bother.

“Now wait a minute." Red held his buddy by the wing.

“Don't be so stubborn and go to the doctor. I mean, you seem to have been worse for several days now. At least you don't look very good." The yellow one tore himself off insulted.

"Well, thank you." It's true that his feathers seemed dull lately, but that wasn't a reason for his friend to tell him so in the face.

"I... It wasn't meant that way." Red passed him to stand before him.

“The others also noticed it, but they think that you only have a cold or something." Great. Now they're talking about me behind my back, Chuck thought a little sad. But let none of it escape on the outside and looked furiously at his opponent with the wings in the hips.

“Come, let's go to the doctor. After that, you can still be mad at me." Red showed the way in which they had to disappear.

“All right. But shouldn't there be anything, you'll buy me ice cream afterwards." The shorter one said, with his wings crossed.

“Well, ok." He heard of the red bird and really hoped that he had caught something, which could be cured quickly. Chuck was in fact very reluctant sick, because he needed to be alone the most time. Even as a chicken he found it stupid, if he couldn't play with his siblings. But now he grew up and lived alone. Then he found it even worse. He wanted to have a partner at his side every now and then, but by his quirks it was difficult to find someone. The little adventures along the way unfortunately led never to more. And so he was just glad when he saw his friends at least every day.

As soon as they had arrived at the doctor, the yellow bird sighed, because there were already many other of their kind. Red certainly doesn't want to wait with him all the time.

"You can leave. I'll tell you tomorrow then how it went."

“It would be nice, then I could still buy some glue. But I am very likely to hear some excuse from you tomorrow, because patience isn't really your thing either.” With this, his friend grabbed a magazine and sat down in the waiting room. Not like a date should go, Chuck thought. But still he took a place next to Red without a word.

As he studied his face from this closeness, he wondered if the other was born with soft-looking feathers. When brown eyes looked with raised brows at him, he quickly pretended as if he was reading the article in the opened magazine.

“You should shower yourself later." The yellow bird reprimanded himself inwardly, because he has just vomited. There he could understand it, if the other doesn't want him to come to close. So he did like to stretch and slipped away from the red bird by the way.

When he looked at his friend from the side, he first noticed that this was reading a family counselor. It only then it came back to his mind that Red would like to have his own family and children one day. The guy always acted so hard, but he knew this would be a good father. Unfortunately, he will always be just the fast crazy friend. Even if the other had such an interest in male companions, which he hoped a little, he saw no future for them as parents. If they were both females, he would have found a solution for a long time. But as male specimens they would have to find a surrogate mother.

Since the rescue operation, Red's reputation has increased considerably among the birds. But still it was still a big step for a female bird to do that with the body. His friend wouldn't force anyone to do that, even if that meant he would never be a father.

What Chuck doesn't really understand was that his buddy not even go out with one of the ladies who sometimes danced around this. Of course, he doesn't like to see that, but if Red became happier, he can live with it one day.

"Tell me, why don't you ever go out with the ladies who admire you so much?" This sounded more derogatory than wanted, and his side-bird teared the magazine irritated down.

"What?"

"Well, it's a bit obvious that you want a family."

"How do you know that?" The yellow one looked at the other with a 'real-now' look. But he doesn't mention that his counterpart still read a family councilor and had built various miniatures at home.

“Okay, maybe. That doesn't mean that I have to go out with someone who worships me because of the rescue story." Some ladies from the room gazed at him a bit offended, before they continued to look through their magazines. Red slid on the bench closer to his friend again, so he could speak a little quieter.

“This came perhaps a little arrogant out, but it's true. I mean not any of these birds would have gone out with me before.” Chuck could understand that the other one wanted someone at the side who loved him as the bird he was. With all the good and bad sides. Maybe he would be the right candidate. He could tell that now, but he doesn't know if he could laugh then. His friend would probably find it funny, and then answer with something like, if it looks very bad for him, he comes back to it. But then they would never talk again about the topic, because jokes are just like that. Chuck doesn't think it was funny and therefore simply remained silent.

“But let's stop talking about myself. I saw the last time we were at the juice bar that you winked to pretty lady." It could also be really strange between them when Bomb wasn't present. Than the just said thing came out of the other so played friendly, as if his red friend has to force himself to express this.

“Oh, she was only looking for someone to annoy her husband. I may be a womanizer, but I am not a adulterer. If you are married, then this body is taboo for you. Oh, yeah." He crossed his legs and looked flirtatiously around the room to make sure everyone had got that.

Red watched the behavior with a raised brow before rolling his eyes and looking back into his magazine. In his opinion, a practice wasn't a place to get this attention from other birds like that, but he couldn't change his friend either. Only fleetingly he looked over the edge of the magazine to check the condition of the yellow one again. At the same time, he also asked himself what he was doing here. Did he felt guilty because he just left Chuck alone after the beach party?

But he shook that off. Than he also just rolled Bomb home and closed his front door before he took care of his 'bride'. Even if the whole theater was only caused by the alcohol, he found that sometimes Chuck could be something like cute. On the party night, he danced with Bomb and the others around. When this drink finally showed it's effect, certain looks were thrown at him. He could never say whether his buddy was really flirting with him, or this just liked to tease him this way. Because this sometimes also made strange hints when he was sober. What he later found strangely nice was that yellow wings were around him. The other wanted just to hold on something as they climbed up to the tree house.

There he has to thought about it again how it is to have someone who liked his presence somehow. Chuck and Bomb liked to come to his house or asked if he has time for some things. Of course, he still has the need to be alone sometimes, and the others respected that. Partially.

Still, they made sure that he got used to it to have friends. And they don't just want to be with him because he helped to save the eggs. No, they endured his whims, in which he was always thinking he was the only bird with such things on the island. But because of anger therapy, he learned that others also have problems and can or must live with them.

Perhaps he was sitting here for that very reason. He also wanted to be more for his friends and represent something like a support.

Only with Chuck it was definitely the bad conscience. Because this one had been bad since the beach party and this just doesn't wanted to realize it himself. Certainly also because the memories were still not back. It was the same with Bomb but this seemed fine in this case.

All the time, he was wondering if he was going to get out with the truth, but it took so long until that point. If he tells Chuck what has happened, this wouldn't just be disappointed. The yellow bird would surely terminate the friendship to him and he can't endure that.

"Ok, now it's going to be a bit creepy." With this, his friend brought him back from his thoughts.

“Why do you stare at this wall all the time? I mean, I don't find it particularly beautiful too, but that's no reason to look so frustrated. It's not your room and you don't have to live with it. So just look somewhere else.” Chuck has watched his mate and he knew it wasn't the wallpaper that made the other look like that. But no matter what this had thought, this was definitely not a place to talk about it.

“Well, you can explain to me later how you would design this room. Wish me luck and that it's nothing, for which I must come here again." Red nodded and held out a feathered thumb. After that he tried to read the magazine he had taken, but his thoughts wandered somewhere else once again. Of course his friend was right. It would be really nice for him to have a family of his own someday. But he wasn't as open-hearted as the other bird and unfortunately not the type for dates. It was sometimes difficult for him already to meet new birds and keep his friends. How could it work with love there, like he always heard it?

“Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?” A cry made him forget not only what he was thinking, but also he let fall the magazine to the ground. The birds around him looked frightened at the door where that came from. However, Red marched quickly to it because his buddy had just screamed.

“Sir, you can't go in there now." He nodded, probably Chuck had to be vaccinated and he doesn't know how this thought about syringes. It wasn't long before the door was opened.

“And?" He asked immediately, than his yellow friend doesn't looked very happy.

“So it occurs that I'm not really sick." That doesn't came over convincingly, thought the red one. But then he followed the other only to the exit. Outside, Chuck breathed deeply in and out before he made a more cheerful face. They walked silently to Red's house. This thought his friend wanted to come in, so he started talking. Even in a rather quieter tone, because he wasn't really good at this, but he wanted his buddy to know that he was there for him.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. But if I can do something..”

“The doctor said it could be possible that my body is preparing to produce an egg." Confused and shocked at the same time, Red turns to his friend.

"What?" But he will not get any further explanations, because Chuck has already left the house and disappeared out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanted to use a female bird as a mother for this story here but I don't know other than Matilda well enough. Would Stella do something like this? In the movie she appeared as if she wanted to be nice to everyone. But still, not that nice to do that.   
> And for an Oc I was too lazy. So yeah my first story with mpreg. Strange enough that I haven't already walked through this door before XD


	3. Chapter 3

Nervously, Chuck ran through the woods. This time, despite the dizzy feeling, he ran as fast as he could from the village. He had to be alone for a while, to think about everything.  
Was it really clever of him to tell the red bird the result from the doctor immediately? What does he think of him now? On the other wing, he just couldn't keep a secret from Red, because this doesn't like that much. And he doesn't want his friend to have such secrets when this needed help.

But if he was lucky, the result wasn't true. Just because these symptoms led a number of birds to lay eggs previously, it must not apply with him. It often happened before, that others made panic without reasons because of the bird flu, but in the end no one had that.

Yet he had known for a long time that he was different from other of his conspecifics. But he never thought that it could really be possible that one day his body produced an egg. It sounded so surreal, because he was actually male sex and he lived also like that so far. The doctor said something like that would happen more often. With whom? And how often exactly? Once every hundred years?

One thing was clear, he couldn't tell that the guy which he had seen a night a few weeks ago. Afterwards, this bird thinks a little more of it. But raising a child alone can't really be an option either. Well, it wasn't clear yet whether a chick hatched from this egg. That is, when it really comes to that he lays one. Still, he could never give the little one away. He quickly shook those things out of his head. He wasn't supposed to build an emotional bond to something that wasn't there at all.

No matter how he turned it, he just needed someone to talk about that stuff. Red would be the perfect choice, because he already knew it. But he doesn't dare to go back. His buddy had to recover from the shock first. But he couldn't give him too much time because he doesn't have much of it. At the latest in a week, he must know what to do.

A few days ago, he thought only about whether he shouldn't approach his crush. Now he had to think about how to look after an egg and later a hatched child. Since this his love life has to go on a break.

But dark clouds in the sky interrupted his thoughts. Why must even come a thunderstorm now? With rain he was ok, but lightnings weren't really his thing. And there he was one sometimes himself. At least he would like to be so fast. But now he had to hurry home, than he could hear the thundering sounds from above. A good site had the weather. No one can visit him. Not that often birds came by, except his friends, but with the rumbling in the sky no one would dare to go out.

Hurriedly he pulled the curtains in front of his windows to see nothing from the outside. He was still taking a hot tea before reaching for his blanket and his replacement for Billy. Well, actually, he doesn't really replace this bird, and this was always fine by such a weather because he knew that Matilda looked after him.

The stuffed animal, which he now pressed protective to him, was a replica of his red friend. After he had rescued the eggs for all of them, a few birds came up with the idea of producing things with Red, which were selling well. He also got this little Plush-Red. The small ones also had all the same annoyed look on, which he found well done. Of course, the real Red doesn't know he was buying the cuddly toy. He also said that the birds exaggerate it with these things. And this from a guy who had almost all from the mighty eagle.

At any rate, he could entrust someone when it was storming outside. To cuddle with Billy under the blanket doesn't worked really well. This method was more pleasant. The most comfortable way would still be to sleep with the original in a nest, but this had clearly expressed his opinion on this subject. After they had rebuilt Red's house in the village, they brought the owner to organize some overnight parties, but unfortunately that was it. Since they had a buddy, who was constantly exploding, this solution was probably also better.

Besides, Red enjoyed his freedom where no bird could tell him what to do and what not. Chuck doesn't come around asking himself what would happen if his friend really wanted to have a family.

Suddenly a light came on. If it really happens that he is laying an egg, because he still doubted that, then he would only have to make his red friend adopt it. That meant when everything went well with hatch and other things. So he wouldn't have to give his child to strange birds. He could always visit the little one. But what would he be then? The uncle? If Red adopted the egg, this finally was the single father. Or not, if his friend should decide to raise that child with someone else. It was strange that such ideas hurt him.

His wing suddenly wandered by itself to his belly. All this still came so unexpectedly and quickly.

He should be as familiar with it, because he was the fastest bird on the island. Well, if he looked away from Terence. But he seemed to be certain that he was going to uncover somehow, how the big guy always cheated at the races. Such a mass couldn't move so quickly from A to B. Nevertheless, it always happened before his eyes.

The next morning came then also at some time. That probably meant he must have fallen asleep, despite the weather. He felt not really well rested, but there could also be another thing to blame. Unfortunately, coffee was forbidden and he wanted to stick to the nutrition plan. It was just a few more days. This meant he could only use cold water to really wake up. He had no time for other hot drinks.

Mini-Red got a kiss on the forehead, because this has watched the whole night on him and then he was hidden again. For safety reasons, should he get a visit from the wrong bird. And he already had enough problems, there he doesn't want to explain or give the little one away.

After a good breakfast, he realized that he had to start slowly today. Yesterday it also felt a little hard, but today he will have to do it without the speed. He'd like to stay at home, but surely someone would look after him. He doesn't want to lie. So he walked played joyfully to Matilda. Actually, they all meet later, but he was sure she knew a lot about eggs and how to care for them. Or should he rather go straight to the library? Their therapist was a female bird, but that doesn't mean she knew anything about this subject. In addition, she could sometimes be quite peculiar and that he couldn't use in this situation.

Suddenly he forgot everything when he saw Red in the crowd before him. Normally he would immediately go to him and ask what he did. But a normal mood was no longer between them since yesterday. So Chuck hid as good as he could. He would see the red bird later anyway by the rage therapy. Still, he was scared and thought that later he would be able to deal with it because Red certainly doesn't want to talk about the little thing that developed in him in front of everyone else. If he saw him alone now, he doesn't even know what to say. And his beak was sometimes as fast as his feet.

Because he was in the right direction anyway, he could go to the library. He fetched seven books from this store, because he had to know everything about children and eggs as soon as possible. Too bad he couldn't carry the books really long.

"Wait, Chuck!" Someone suddenly shouted, but he could be reassured, than he recognized by the voice that it was only his explosive friend.

"Good morning, Bomb." He greeted the bigger one, and the thicker books were immediately taken away from him. So he only carried three ones.

“Morning. But tell me, Matilda doesn't ask for a book report again?"

“No don't worry. I .. just wanted to learn a little. Because I told Red yesterday that we know he wants his own family." The black bird stopped a little shocked.

“And how did he react? I hope he wasn't angry."

“He wasn't angry, because sooner or later, if he had introduced us to someone, we would have been smarter too." Even if that would hurt him a little.

"Now that I think about it, I wonder what kind of bird Red likes. Perhaps we should go out with him to meet other single birds or persuade him to blind dates.”

“No!" That came louder and more determined from Chuck's beak than intended. He wondered where it came from. Of course, he reacted a little jealous, but they don't really have to push Red personally to another bird. Wasn't Bomb aware that their friend would probably have less time for them when this got someone else? Sighing, he went on.

“I mean, you know how he is. If we plan something like that behind his back, then he would probably explode for the first time."

"That could be right." So they walked silently side by side for a while. At least until Chuck remembered where his big friend was yesterday.

“And how was your visit to the dentist?" So they had at least one topic to do a little small talk. Silence doesn't do him any good lately, because then his thoughts began to wander.

Unfortunately the way to him was far too short and he wasn't even running fast. Because his friend was also looking at his watch, he noticed that they should probably hurry a bit, because their hour with Matilda began at any moment. Immediately, Chuck's heartbeat got a little faster, because he knew Red would probably also show up there. He could stay at home, but then it would be possible for the red bird to come here. No, he doesn't want that and so he just followed Bomb as they both stood in front of his tree house.

“You can go ahead, I know you don't like it to show up too late."

“Oh, that's okay. While you were at the dentist yesterday, Red dragged me to the doctor. This said that I should go a little slower on everything in the next time." That was at least not a lie, and somehow it would be noticeable anyway, if he no longer raced through the area.

“It's not something serious, or is it?" Inquired Bomb a little worried.

“What? No no. I have probably asked of body too much in the last time." He continued, trying to change the subject again.

Unfortunately, the way to the therapy center was also much too short. The yellow bird breathed deeply again before he entered behind his big buddy. Perhaps he shouldn't have come, than all the others were already here. As he sat down in the room, he doesn't even dare to look in Red's direction.

“Why have you been late? And most of all, why are you late, Chuck?" Matilda wanted to know now, because that was very rare. If she remembered exactly, it doesn't even happened once to this day.

“Bomb helped me to bring some books to my home and we haven't paid attention to the time." The yellow one said in his best tone. It seemed difficult to look at the white bird without noticing the red one beside it. He felt like his look bored through his feathers. His heart throbbed a little faster, but not from nervousness, but more from fear. Fear that after this hour he will hear of one of his best friends, that he doesn't want to do anything with him anymore.

“Very well. We were just talking about meditation. In order for our healthy body to live with a healthy mind, we have to let go of the bad things to focus on what is really important.” That here doesn't even came a irritated groan from Red, made him just more tense.

“So take a relaxed position. Chuck, it doesn't work if you hold on to the pillow like that.” Matilda was right. He had to try to forget that with the other bird, at least for the hour. Stress wasn't good for him at the moment. No matter what, he had to go through, because it could be that he was soon no longer alone.

He breathed deeply in and out. Then he closed his eyes and tried to focus on himself. Red wasn't allowed to play a role any more, even if this wants to end the friendship to him. He just couldn't change the situation.

Suddenly, he quickly opened his eyes again. He looked at the bird, which he doesn't wanted to see.

Luckily, Red meditated also with his eyes closed. This breathed so quietly that one might think he was only sleeping while sitting.

This wasn't the reason why he had to open his eyes again. As he was so deep in himself, an image abruptly blazed up in his mind. He swallowed nervous, because what he saw could have sprung from his imagination. But those from the direction of sexual nature. His cheeks began to get warm and he had to push this away quickly. Of course he had imagined more than once, how it would have to be to get intimate with Red. But he never thought of such things when he was among other birds. And certainly not when his friends were there. Nevertheless, the warmth doesn't let go of him.

Closing his eyes was no longer an option because he saw the scene again and again. Red with tied wings on his floor and he sat more than excited on this. He doesn't have to be a genius to know what his head imagined there.

How does that got up there at all? The ideas he always had before were quite different. He never thought of any bondage during intercourse. Well, the birds he knew so far, he doesn't trusted enough for this stuff.

On the one wing, he would have liked to see Red's face in this fantasy, but this had turned his head away. On the other wing, he should quickly forget something like that here, because he doesn't want to bring his body to other ideas. So he got up and took a glass of water, which Matilda always prepared for everyone. One in the face and one in the throat. That should be enough.

"Are you okay?" Of course, the white bird noticed that he was standing up.

"Yes, I just had a dry throat." He apologized and wanted to go to his sitting-pillow again, but he was stopped.

“You know, if you don't feel well, you can go home again. Red told us what is going on." And the glass fell to the ground. Probably because he dropped it out of shock. Now the other birds turned to them, at least he thought this, than the clanking was very loud in the meditation silence. He couldn't see his friends just because the table with the water was right behind Terence.

“Sorry, you can go on now." He said, peering out at the side of the big bird where his place was. Then he turned back to his previous conversation partner. It wasn't just embarrassing to be here. No, he also felt a bit disappointed that the Red had revealed everything behind his back.

“So he said what's going on." He repeated more and doesn't really know what to do.

“Chuck it's ok. Everyone gets sick once. But if you should go, please take Red with you. Because somehow I feel he is worried about you.” Matilda whispered to him as she found the dustpan and broom for the shards. She certainly doesn't want that the smaller red bird in the room got to know anything about it. All the fear suddenly fell away from him because he really thought for a moment that his friend had chattered out his secret without his knowledge.

“Either we meditate here or we play whispering nonsense around." And there came the first annoyed comment from this bird.

“No, it's all right. Until now I am really good." Chuck answered. Matilda nodded to him, then she took care of the glass shards and Red in her usual way. When this happened, he took the chance to look at his buddy for the first time today. Since this was distracted, it couldn't be difficult for him. In fact, Red looked a bit taken away. Almost as if he had not gotten any sleep. It couldn't be that this really was worried about him and therefore did not come to rest. Or? Of course, he knew that the other bird made his thoughts about his friends if they weren't doing well. But Red always managed not to show much of it. If you don't know him, you might say he was too cold sometimes. However, he knew that this wasn't true. But the story of yesterday could also have provided a sleepless night. After all, you don't hear something like that every day.

But his head turned to him again and Chuck looked quickly elsewhere.

Unfortunately, the hour had to come to an end, even if he did everything so Matilda goes for the long run. He now had two options. Either he clung to Bomb to spend the rest of the day with this or he talked with Red about everything. Push out or fix it right away, that was the question here.

“Boah, meditation isn't really my thing now." Announced the big bird as they were far away from the therapy center.

“Is a bit like sitting around and doing nothing." The red one added, and the yellow one hid more, behind Bomb on the other side.

“That reminds me, I have to buy new toothpaste. Do you think there are explosion-proof pastes?"

“Didn't you got one from the dentist?" Chuck asked to join the conversation.

“Yes, but then happened a little mishap to me in the bathroom and everything stuck to the mirror." Gave the black bird a bit sad out.

“Maybe you should get a big pack right away." Red said politely, to cheer the other up and to distract from misfortune.

“Say, Red? That reminds me that we talked earlier about..” But the smallest doesn't let Bomb come to an end and was glad that he had a reason for it, because he knew what the other wanted to talk about.

“Isn't that Bubbles over there? Now I realize that he and Hal weren't at the therapy center."

“That may sound odd, but it's strange to see him alone." The black bird added a little thoughtfully.

“What's he doing at the kindergarten? If he hangs around there, that could maybe be strange to some parents." Said Red and ran over, the other two followed him, of course. Chuck was relieved that his bigger friend had forgotten the coupling thing from before for now.

“Hey buddy, are you waiting for someone?" But when the little orange-black bird turned to them, they all three saw that he was crying.

“Bubbles has something happened?" The little one was probably too deep in his mind, because he realized that it was too late to hide his sadness.

"Oh, that's just an allergy." Bubbles tried to explain it and put his wing on one of the fence plates from the nursery.

“Against what please? You were never shown signs of an allergy." Red asked a little more closely, than he couldn't quite believe the thing. At first the beak of the orange-black bird began to tremble and then even more tears ran out of his eyes.

“The doctor said I could no longer tolerate a certain kind of feathers around me.” And Bubbles got into a ball because still he couldn't accept it. Chuck glanced briefly at the fence that was green like a bird that was missing here and then he turned to his friends before he started saying something.

“Do not tell me you react allergic to Hal now?" And the sobbing became louder and the ball smaller.

“Exactly, now I can't see him anymore, otherwise my body will swell on its own for the first time."

“Does that mean I might one day react allergically to you guys?" Wanted Bomb to know afflicted. The yellow bird actually thought that something like that wouldn't be possible, but Bubbles had no reason to play a trick to them.

“Guys, stop making these faces. I'm sure there is a simple explanation for it. Maybe you're not allergic to him but..”

“Yes, I'm. Otherwise we would have gone to the theater, as we had intended to do.” Bubbles interrupted the talk of the red bird, than he would never voluntarily separate himself from Hal for too long. And now he had not been allowed to see him since this morning. He knew it was only half a day, but he missed him anyway.

“What I wanted to say was that you aren't allergic to Hal's feathers, but rather something else.” Spoke Red finally that out what he was thinking.

"His beak?" The biggest bird in the round added, to also help a bit and chattered further.

"His eyes?" Red and Chuck looked at their pal and then briefly at each other, because both of them asked how Bomb came to the idea that one can be allergic to the organ of sight. Then both of them quickly remembered again, that there was another problem between them and both turned away at the same time.

“Maybe he's using a new shampoo." Then the yellow bird added something to get rid of the strange silence. Well, if you ignored Bubbles sniffing.

"Yes and.." But he broke off when he saw in the distance someone whom he doesn't want to meet again. Too late he noticed that he was recognized and the bird ran straight towards them. Perhaps he still managed to hide behind Bomb. For this his big friend was really well suited.

"Hey, I saw you." Said his past bed story, which he regretted more and more. Of course, the guy had to meet him right now, as if he doesn't have enough problems.

“Can it be that he means you?" Wanted the bird to know which behind he hid.

“No, he's just mistaken me with someone else." He explained, pretending to think.

“Chuck was the name, right?"

“Yes, he really talks to you." Red said, checking the unknown bird from head to foot. Dark turquoise feathers that were slicked back on the head. The guy was a little bit taller than himself and maybe muscular, but that you could also be fooled there. In any case, Red already had the feeling that he couldn't stand this bird, and they don't even exchanged a word with each other.

“I told you I don't want to meet you anymore." Now explained Chuck and also the smallest bird here that noticed, that something was wrong and so he preferred to remain silent until the others can help him with his problem again.

“You did. But you never told me a reason." As if it were completely normal, the unknown approached the yellow bird. When Red saw how his quick friend was touched, not only peculiar feelings came up in him. His protector's instinct came up too. But he doesn't do anything, than Chuck doesn't seem to mind these touches until now. It doesn't even have to be said and yet he got an idea what was going on between the two birds.

“Put your wings away! I have a boyfriend now." The yellow one doesn't know how to help himself, and he doesn't want to be more embarrassing in front of his friends.

"Is he here?" Me and my fast beak. How I talk me back out of this, thought Chuck and slowly got a little panic. On the one wing, he wanted to get rid of this bird. On the other, he doesn't want to reveal too much before his buddies. However it was too much for the red one and so he lifted his wing.

“Yes, he is." But Bomb was faster and pushed the stranger away from Chuck.

"And I am very jealous." His opposite looked at the yellow then irritated at the black bird and was perhaps also a little intimidated.

“Ok, aren't you this bird, who explodes sometimes?"

“You got that right. He can show you once, if you really want to.” Red doesn't have to say more, as the still unknown bird excused himself in somewhat small tone and stepped hastily away from them.

“I didn't thought I'd see him again. But thanks, you two." So Chuck poked especially the bigger one playfully in the side.

"Since when started this?" Red asked seriously. Bomb had to laugh then.

“We've only pretend it. Or was I such a good actor?" He expressed when he was sure the ridiculous bird moved away far enough. The red one rolled his eyes and shook his head, slightly smiling.

“I don't mean that. I wanted to know since when Chuck was being persecuted by this guy." The attention was again directed to the yellow bird.

“I'm grateful to you for helping me, but we shouldn't just ignore Bubbles longer." This came to the saving idea of getting out of the matter. Of course, Bomb was quickly distracted when he saw the little one.

However, Red knew that his friend had more secrets than was good for him. At the same time he knotted a few things in his head together. Because of course he hasn't forgotten all the time what Chuck confessed to him yesterday. It was a strange feeling that this from one day to another no longer behaved around him like before. Almost everyone could see that his buddy doesn't want to get too close to him. Or can it be that he remembered everything from the partynight? That would explain the behavior.

Why was everything going so complicated so quickly? Or should he find it normal with the fastest bird from the island?

When they went all to Hal's house, he took the chance and pulled Chuck behind a wall that was more in the shadow. Bomb and Bubbles were so absorbed in their conversation that they don't noticed it. Something of sweets that even the dentist accepted.

A little uncertain, he then took a step away from Chuck when he was sure that this wouldn't scream.

"I'm sorry." It was almost synchronized by the two. At least if this wouldn't be so difficult for Red and if the yellow bird had spoken slower. Both looked at each other a little clueless then.

“You're not the one who has to apologize here." The red bird started to talk subdued and clenched his feathered fists slightly. He wants to apologize in a nice way with the hope Chuck forgives him one day. On the other side, he saw the stranger in front of his inner eye, thinking more and more of what his friend was doing with this bird.

“I could say the same. But I suppose that was for pulling me so roughly here." This was a lie from the yellow bird, than yes his friend pushed him determined but also gently into the corner. Only that the beak was held shut doesn't pleased him.

“No, I wanted to apologize for the matter at night as the beach party was. But apparently I was worried for nothing. After all, the guy from earlier had gladly helped you to forget these events.” Red doesn't know why, but that came just very energetic and a little loud out. Why was it so hard for him to remain calm now? His good sense told him that he was jealous, but he hasn't asked this for an opinion.

"Why are you angry because of this now? I thought you don't want to have to do anything with me anymore since yesterday's business. Besides, I can do.." First Chuck wanted to tap with his wing tip on his buddy's feathered chest. Because it wasn't his business with whom he shared the bed or nest. But then he realized what he was just saying.

"You thought I don't want.." But the yellow one stopped the other.

“No, wait! That's all going too quickly here. And I never thought this sentence would come from me. What exactly has happened in the partynight that you have to apologize? Did you secretly filled me up with alcohol?” Chuck doesn't think you had to apologize for that. But if his friend wants to, he doesn't mind. Everything, so that normality entered between them again. At least a little.

However, Red looked as if something was coming out of him that he would like to prevent. This scratched his head a bit and his attitude changed from angry to giving up. The yellow bird would have liked to embrace his opposite, just to say that everything between them is ok. No matter what happened. Then Red opened his beak.

“We slept with each other that night."


	4. Chapter 4

Red doesn't know how many minutes passed, while his friend only stared at him silently. Or was that even the punishment for it? Carefully and briefly he tapped this on the shoulder.

"Chuck, did you understand me?" It was probably unlikely that his words weren't being heard. The yellow one shook his head irritated.

"Apparently, I just misunderstood something. What was that?" The taller one sighed, but he had begun and now he had to go through the whole thing. So he patiently explained to the other from the beginning what had happened that evening. He felt miserable about it and couldn't even look Chuck right in the face. Why had he allowed the whole thing? Finally his friend trusted him because he was sober. Otherwise Matilda would have been able to take care of the guys, but this already had all wings full with Terence. That is why he brought his friends home himself.

Bomb was relatively easy. If he had known what was waiting for him at Chuck's tree house, he wouldn't have gone up. But the yellow bird seemed so shaky on his legs that he helped him into the front door. Where it turned out that his friend was more master of the situation, than thought. Only once a wink and the door was closed. Another breath and he lay with tied wings on the floor. His quick friend stood with a strange smile above him.

Actually he had received an answer at this time. By this action he thought that Chuck really liked him more than just a friend. At least he would do such things only with birds for which he felt something.

Did he let it happen because of that? Because he liked his fast buddy more. Everything in his head seemed so confused. That's why he sneaked out of the tree house afterwards and decided to think about it first. The next day he wanted to talk to Chuck about it, but then it turned out that this doesn't know anything anymore. Then he thought it would be the best to keep everything to himself. At least if the memory doesn't come back up in the other from alone.

But then his yellow friend looked more and more unhealthy, and when he heard this news after they visited the doctor, chaos reigned in his head again. He prepared himself to talk with Chuck again about everything, but he saw that this avoided him. In addition, this strange bird also ran across their path, which he will surely keep away from the yellow one as long as the matter with the egg wasn't solved. Feelings and talking about it wasn't his thing. And maybe they both made a big mistake in the party night. But this one had consequences, which they had to take care of soon.

After he gave out all from this evening, the silence continued. Well, he had left out some details, but he seemed certain that the other doesn't want to hear it anyway.

"That's.." Red swallowed, because now he would be told that he should disappear.

".. just fantastic." The yellow bird still couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. But it had to be true, because the other described exactly the scene he saw in the meditation. It wasn't fantasy but pure reality.

"What?" Came it shocked from the red guy.

"Don't you understand? You could maybe.." Yes, Red could also be the father of the egg in him. The information sank deeper and deeper into Chuck's head, and slowly he realized what had really happened. He did something like that with his crush and can hardly remember anything. Except this one scene and what he just got to hear. It made him feel a bit embarrassed, and then he looked uncertainly at his friend, than he doesn't know whether something happened at night against the will of this. Perhaps he had traumatized the other bird. Although Red doesn't acted that way. But this could hide some things very well.

"So I still should apologize." Affected he put his wings around himself.

"Chuck, I don't want that is going strange between us now. Can we agree, that we are both to blame here?" A silent nod followed and Red felt he went forward a little.

"Look at me." The red bird said a little gently, and the little one did so again, though a bit ashamed.

"We've both made mistakes, but I don't want that you have to deal with it alone." There was shown on Chuck's belly and this was a little relieved. Still somewhat shocked, but also glad that his buddy wanted to stay friends with him. He would still like to know what should happen if Red wasn't the father. But perhaps it would be better to leave things like this in the dark for now. Also because his body demanded food.

"So is everything ok between us?" Sure is safe, Chuck thought, looking a little hopefully at his counterpart.

"Yes, everything is fine." Although Red himself found that his friend should have been more upset, but this wasn't definitely because of his physical situation. Without further ado, the yellow bird went back to the previous path.

"How long have we been standing over there? I can't see Bomb and Bubbles anywhere." The other followed and tried to think normally again. But then he saw this strange bird from before, and automatically went closer to his friend. Apparently the guy wanted that they keep him in mind. He can have that, the red one thought a bit annoyed.

"Red, I can't find the others anymore. Let's have something to eat and after that we can go over to Hal if you have nothing more important to do." The yellow bird saw that his friend looked a little angry around the area. At first he thought Red would probably need a while to get used to their situation. But when he spoke to him, the angry face fell away and he was rather normally looked at.

"Maybe this time not the worms of this one shop." Means the taller bird and decided to spend the whole day with Chuck. It was rare that he did this anyway, but for the next time he must probably get used to it. Hopefully the yellow one realized that he would like to take care of this and the egg. Such explanations weren't simply for him. That he couldn't deal with feelings meant at the same time he would never be able to show that he liked what had happened in the party night. Not just that it happened, but that it happened with Chuck.

Of course, he was shocked by the news that one of his best friends should lay an egg. Even more so because this was supposed to be a man by nature. But then it quickly occurred to him that he has complicity in the matter.

With mixed feelings he ran around here and wanted to explain that he would take over all responsibility. Maybe even more. But then he saw this guy again in his thoughts, which touched the yellow one easily and so he got a little scared. This bird was apparently a mistake, as far as he could judge. But what about him? His buddy was drunk at that night. What if this held him in that condition for someone else? Flirting here and there for fun was one thing, but now they had slept with each other. Someone can't just push that aside. At least he couldn't do it.  
No matter how much they both would try, it will definitely be weird between them.

"Red? If you want to go, it's okay." The addressed blinked, as his buddy said it a little monotonously.

"Why do you think I want to go?"

"I don't know. Perhaps your cheerful face says it all." Chuck answered sarcastically because he doesn't want to force anyone to spend time with him. Especially not Red. Who obviously needed time for himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I can't pretend like nothing had happened." Red gave in the same tone back.

"I don't do that. If I could, I would travel back in time and undo everything. But unfortunately I'm not so fast." With this the little one turned away with his wings folded.

"You could have just said, that you regret all of this!" Now Red got slowly angry.

"Now we have at least the truth on the table. Then I have to apologize for having a bad conscience and that I told you everything from this night." He added, turning the yellow one at his shoulder.

"You could have told it to me a bit more considerate." And the red bird was pushed away. This clenched his fists and went back to the other.

"Then I am still sorry that I haven't put the thing in cotton wool." He was about to give Chuck one with the wing, just as he always did when he doesn't know further with the voice. He was quick enough to remember that he shouldn't hurt Chuck at this stage. After all he might endanger the egg and that he would certainly regret later.

"How about fish?" He said with clenched fists, hoping that the quick change of topic would bring him down again. The smaller bird was already catching air for the next comment, but when he heard something about food, he let it all out again. Finally it brought them nothing if they argue here.

"Why not."

There was silence between them at the table. The yellow bird always looked at the other one, but when this wanted to look at him, he looked quickly at his plate.

"Don't you like it or are you sick again?" It came out of his opponent after a sigh. He just shook his head.

"It's not the food. Maybe it's better if we don't see each other anymore." The facial features of his friend went suddenly blank.

"I know you offered to help me, but we don't get any further like this. We should try to stand away from each other until... Well, until this here is over." Chuck doesn't really want that, but he couldn't force the other to it because this felt guilty. Their friendship had got a crack anyway, and he doesn't want to lose the red bird as friend completely. This bird needed time to deal with all of this. The last thing he wanted was to impose himself in those moments. His condition doesn't matter at all there.

"Oh, ok. If you think it's the best." He could clearly see how Red swallowed a heavy lump.

"I just want.." But the red bird held his wings high and waved off.

"No. It's all right. I can understand why. I.. We argue sometimes too fast when we are alone and you just can't use that right now." Why did his buddy explained it so logically, but his face told a different story?

"If you still need something from me, you can come by any time. So... until later." Red just got up from the table and left him here. The yellow bird meant that they shouldn't see each other anymore, but he actually doesn't wanted that it started today. It was strange to see his friend like that. He almost had the feeling that this got hurt. If it was so, why? But he doesn't went after him, because it would only bring a heated discussion up again. Of course it would have been better with Red on the side, but he saw this held himself back because of his condition. What if the red bird did it for other things too? Perhaps he will lay an egg, but he doesn't want any special treatment.

In addition, he somehow had to get the image of Red and him in a nest out of his head. He was told that it happened on the ground, but that doesn't stopped his imagination from thinking about other scenes. He had to forget this raving. It was also a good thing that his crush went away. The most important thing was now the little one in him.

So he ate his fish and left the place to go home. Actually, he should look again for Bomb and the others, but he doesn't know if he was able to play the cheerful bird now.

Once at home, he darkened everything than he felt so tired. The day wasn't over yet, but he had already enough of it. Probably he should go to Matilda tomorrow sooner and say he can't come to therapy for a few days.

For now, he should close his eyes and rest. But it doesn't matter how much he tried to sleep, his thoughts wandered again to Red. And he doesn't even got the mini version from the hiding place.

The doctor also could have given him an accurate information. About six to ten days. He doesn't even know if he could endure it without his friends that long. He was so reluctant alone, but he couldn't also load his problems on others.

* * *

 

And so some time passed, in which he tried to be as normal as possible. As long as it was still makeable, he strolled to the therapy center and made an excuse for his slowness when others asked. At least he doesn't have to avoid his friends completely. Even if he did nothing with them anymore after the hour with Matilda. At least he could see them and that helped a little.

Of course Bomb got suspicious already and this visited him on one occasion, but he said that he just had to recover from a sports injury. It wouldn't only be visible from the outside. The black bird also got a bit upset about the fact that Red doesn't come by, because one should visit a buddy at that time. Chuck said it was ok. The red one had it not so with house visits. He couldn't explain that he himself has conjured up this situation.

One afternoon, after he was again by the doctor, he cuddled up very early with Mini-Red in his nest. He had felt uncomfortable since yesterday morning, but he had been assured that he and the egg were fine.

Now there were really no more excuses. Than he felt clearly that there was something in him. That also wanted to get out very soon.

The doctor would have liked to send someone home with him, because by the first egg laying, complications could always occur. But he said thankfully no to it. He was always a very friendly and open-minded fellow, but he doesn't want to have a strange bird with him in his present situation.

Somehow he missed Red, which sounded absurd, because he had seen him yesterday. This was fine, if not more than that. Because the guy had certainly a nice day with this receptionist from the doctor. Sadly, he sighed, because in the end he had helped to find someone for his friend. He should really be happy for this, but his heart felt heavy now. Actually, he doesn't want that all anymore. But there was no way back.

Are this really tears who running down his beak? Chuck reminded himself that he should get it together. But it doesn't helped.

"Ouch." Earlier he felt a slight pressure in his stomach, but that became more and more painful. He tried to put himself on the other side to suppress the pain, but even that doesn't seem to help.

To all of that here, there was also a knock on the door. Probably Matilda who wanted to know why he wasn't present yesterday and today. Than he had forgotten to tell her something.  
OK. He would go to the door now, scare the white bird quickly but nice as possible away and then close everything here. Somehow he has the feeling that in his belly wasn't a stomach disorder. Apparently the egg had chosen today to finally get out.

Again, it knocked at the door as he thought the visitor had already disappeared. He was probably heard. Slowly and sluggishly, he walked towards the door to open it a gap. Just outside wasn't Matilda, but Red with a few things in a basket.

"I know we have agreed that... Chuck are you okay?" The question came because he slipped a little at the door frame. Immediately his opponent dropped his basket on the ground to come to his side, so that this could help him.

"You're quite warm. Should I call the doctor?" But the yellow bird doesn't want that the other disappeared again. He was so glad because this had come here at all. Chuck couldn't let go of the red wing. But without that he could do something, Red helped him back into the nest. Normally he would have been embarrassed because of Mini-Red, but with the pain in his abdomen it was difficult to concentrate on such things.

"Please, don't go away again." He doesn't want to be alone now. Also, it was clear to Chuck that he sounded very desperate, but he doesn't care. Perhaps it would have been better if he had listened to the doctor and sent for someone with more knowledge of the egg laying.

"I'll stay here. I'll just take the stuff from outside and close the door, okay?" Even though the yellow bird clearly heard what the other one had said, it was difficult for him to let go of the red wing. But he did it because Red wouldn't lie in such a situation.

He breathed deeply once and suddenly the pain was a little more bearable. Sighing, he pulled the blanket over the cuddly bird and then doesn't really know what to do. Unpleasant silence entered. He cleared his throat as he remembered something they could talk about.

"Say, is Bubbles still allergic to Hal?" Because even if Chuck was a few times by Matilda, he doesn't saw the two birds lately and also not in the village. He could have asked, but he always had other things in his head.

"Oh, I've probably forgotten to say it, but I was right. Hal used an aftershave, whereupon Bubbles then responded allergically." As if everything were normal here, his friend put the basket next to his nest. Later he could push it on the hormones, but he couldn't stop staring at Red. When this noticed that, the bird tried to smile a bit. This told him more as thousand words, than it said him that he wasn't alone in this situation. He replied the facial features and his friend bent down to unpack something from the basket.

"Ahh." He gritted his teeth so as not to scream in pain. It just doesn't work so well and the pressure in his abdomen was getting worse. Red ignored the things he wanted to show quickly and was back at his side next to the nest. Not only that, this also climbed behind him. He was able to lean against the larger one. Chuck would have found this really nice, because the other probably had read a guidebook of becoming children, but it was hard because he was in the middle of laying an egg.

"Here, you can squash this as much as you like." With this a wing was held to him. He naturally accepted that, and for a moment it felt comfortable. A few seconds to be exact, until the next wave of pain arrived. Red used the other wing to stroke soothingly over his stomach while this told him what to do.

Breathing, pushing and getting air again. It all mixed up more in Chuck's head that he soon doesn't really know what he was doing or where he was. The power left him more and more until everything went dark.

The next thing he noticed was that night came. At least the moon appeared now to be at his window. Silence reigned in this room. Where was Red and the egg? The brightness from outside was enough to recognize everything in his house. Chuck was alone in his nest.

Quickly he touched his belly, but that wasn't a dream. He must have already laid the egg. Had his friend only come for that? To take the egg with him because this thought it would be the best? Maybe it was. Than what did he know about eggs and children? However Red seemed to be made to take care of something like that. Even if all this sounded logical, yet he began really to cry. It came so suddenly that he felt betrayed and abandoned now.

"Chuck, do you still have pain?" The voice sounded so panicky. He doesn't know it in that form of Red. But when he turned around again, the red bird was actually standing next to the nest. He quickly wiped the tears away. Normally he should do something to distract the other from his feelings. But he doesn't really care and he wanted to embrace Red. So he stretched his wings out to this.

"Is it ok if I lie down in your nest?" Why is he still asking that, thought Chuck but nodded silently. They both made themselves comfortable in silence and for the first time, he was allowed to cuddle the right Red. He never wanted to let go again, but he also realized that this seemed to be a one-time thing.

"Where is.." When the egg came back in his mind, he wanted to jump up, but he was held back. "Everything is fine. It's over there under the blanket. Do you want to see it?" The smaller nest, which his friend showed him, wasn't noticed from him before. Probably because he was looking for something bright in the dark.

"Let it sleep." He said somehow moved, than he hasn't thought of a nest for the egg himself. For what he was a little ashamed now. He just thought he had more time for it. Everything got so fast so real.

"Do you need anything? Painkillers, food or something to drink?" The bird in question shook his head lightly and was already slightly frightened when Red wanted to rise up again. But this only pulled the blanket over them both. They lay for a while just there and it calmed him immensely, to be so close to the red bird. What he felt as he woke up was now almost gone. Of course, he noticed a few things on his body, but he felt secure and protected, if only for one night. It was ok.

"Would you go out with me once?" Chuck knew that there would be no answer, than he was waiting too long until Red's breathing was evenly. So this bird slept deeply and firmly. He also doesn't really know why he was doing this now. Perhaps he would like finally to overpower his shyness in this matter. He could once ask the sleeping Red, that he should see as an improvement.

Unfortunately, the whole thing pulled too much on his body, even if he wanted to do this as long as possible in the waking state. So he looked one last time satisfied to the little nest, which was very close to his, before he closed his eyes with a sighing.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning wasn't strange at all. Of course, Chuck first found it quite beautiful, than he thought the red bird drew him a little closer in the night before he also went to the dreamland. But he has certainly just imagined that.

When he awoke, the scene looked a bit like a young couple that was about to found a family. It made his heart beat faster. He couldn't stop looking between the sleeping Red and the egg. It was hard for him not to smile all the time.

Also he has to realize that super fast still doesn't work. But he would have to accept it for a few days. Mini-Red also had to go back to his hiding place, because maybe he was lucky and the real one hasn't noticed this last night.

Yes, he could no longer make any excuses now. Everything went so fast that he himself had to understand, that this egg on the small nest belonged to him. Of course it was real, because he also felt the aftermath from the night before.

And he doesn't even know what to think, when he noticed that Red made the nest for the little one himself. This bird doesn't said it so far. Also, the name wasn't on it, but somehow it was clear to him. Chuck had already seen some of his friend's tinkering. So he could say with certainty that this little nest was his work. It was so perfect. He also wondered if the red bird stayed awake for nights, than this couldn't possibly have possessed it already. Or?

But when his friend woke up, a strange mood arose between them. Apparently neither of them knew how to go on. So much was still unclear and yet they had somehow to look forward. When they both stood in front of the egg and they could talk about it at least.

"I.." "We.." They noticed that they both wanted to chatter at the same time and so they stopped.

"Thank you for coming." However the yellow bird remembered suddenly that his counterpart had a girlfriend now and that he wasn't certainly planning to stay overnight. The other looked so relaxed with this nurse or whatever she was. Reassure yourself Chuck, he exhorted himself, than he couldn't use jealousy now.

"You should... You two should move to my house." Red looked so serious and he got quite confused because of that. Perhaps he wasn't awake. At least his head doesn't seem to be fit yet. Probably he should have used a cold shower.

"What?" Then the other bird noticed the way that was said. And so this held defensively the wings in the air.

"So only for a few days. I mean the doctor and everything else for the egg is closer to my house." Oh yes, the egg. Nothing else matters here. Chuck felt somewhat disappointed. But he hasn't really expected that Red would ever suggest to move in with him forever. They even had not a real date. Yes, they slept with each other, but unfortunately he still doesn't remember a thing. Actually he had wanted to push it a way in the last days. Now trying to recapture the memory wouldn't be the best idea either.

"Did you thought about that really well?" He asked a little mischievously. Strangely Red then turned away from him.

"I... of course. In addition, your home isn't exactly made safe for an egg. Alone on the doorstep it goes a few meters in depth." It was declared to him with folded wings. Something said to Chuck, the other was worried about them both. He couldn't explain exactly what it was, but he and his heart found it nice.

"Maybe you're right, but there's something I've been thinking about." And so he explained his idea that his friend could adopt the egg if he wasn't the father. In addition, he wouldn't have to take a part by the moving, if it was only about the egg.

With such explanations he wasn't very good and of course it hurt to say all that. But he still thought it was a good solution. Even if Red is going to be a single-parenting father. He doesn't know yet how he was making it through some moments, but he would just had to do it. He must just tell himself again that he hasn't wanted all this from the beginning. A little frightened, he pulled his wing away from the egg, because he had stroked it all the time.

"Besides, I'm sure your girlfriend will be happy to help you." Are there still residual hormones in his body? At least Chuck asked himself this, than he thought he was about to vomit and cry.

"What girlfriend?" Now his opponent wanted to keep it a secret.

"Ok, let's forget for a short time the thing about the little one here and what happened. Nevertheless we're still friends and you don't have to hide something like that. I mean the bird who's working at the doctor's front desk." He said something offended. Laying an egg or not, but he wasn't so stupid and realized nothing here.

"You saw us?"

"If you're going for a 'walk' with her in public, it's quite clear that others can see you." At the word walk he had to put some goose-feet in the air. After all, he doesn't know what else happened between the two birds. He doesn't understand that he was jealous at all, because the other had never promised him anything. The party night was just an accident, nothing else. One who he would like to remember every detail.

"What does that mean? It's my business if.." Red started angrily, but then took a deep breath.

"I was worried, ok! But you didn't want to see me anymore and.." It was followed by whispering and he doesn't understand everything.

"Again please."

"Because of her I've got medical information about you." That he heard clearly, even if it was expressed more through gritted teeth. Did Red really just flirted with a woman to know how he was doing? It looked so real. This confession should anger him, but he felt more relieved thereby. Besides, his opposite had only meant it in a good way.

"I'm really not proud of it and sorry that.." But Chuck quickly interrupted his friend, also because he knew that this all wasn't so easy for this.

"I'm glad you did that, otherwise we'd both have been alone yesterday." He stroked over the egg again. And he knew he shouldn't build too much of a bond to it. Perhaps he has done that already, than he carried it for a while in his body.

"Listen to me, that thing with the adoption.." It was his stomach that had to interrupt the moment. So he made them both in peace a breakfast. At least he could do that. He still refused coffee because he doesn't know what his body was able to bear. After that, he doesn't came around to strain himself a little bit. Because he quickly put the egg holder on Red, which he had actually got for himself.

"What's that about?" But he ignored the red bird and gave him the egg. He looks more like a father, Chuck thought. It all fit so well that he had to turn around to get rid of a tear of joy. Like a small family. A fake family, but nobody would knew this outside.

"Don't you want to do.." Apparently, he had surprised Red a little, because this looked uncertainly at the egg that now hung on his belly.

"No, I still feel too weak and I don't want to fall with the little one." Of course, he lied a bit. But the picture of how Red was carrying the egg, he wanted to watch longer. This ran a little around here to test what he could do with the egg holder and what not.

"I know I shouldn't tell you anything.."

"But you want us to go to the doctor." Yes, it was strange to talk to Red like that, because this probably doesn't quite know what to do and say. Chuck had to show him somehow that he was still the same bird as before. But he could still move this to later. Because when they finally left the tree house, they were gazed at as if they were the rarest birds on the island or some attraction. He wondered if he had missed something, because even if two men were running around with an egg, that wasn't an unusual thing in their homeland.

He looked questioningly at his friend and then he had half the answer. This was wearing a really dangerous look on the face and everyone who came too close was also slightly growled at. They both had been on the way for several minutes, and he only noticed now that the other was nervous and afraid because of the egg. By the way, Red put his wings on the little one.  
A couple of children played with a ball and met a few clay eggs, which immediately broke. A loud swallow came from the red one at his side. Then they passed a glass blowing shop, where a bird also destroyed eggs-like figures. Probably because they already had a crack. A quiet croak followed again from his side and they changed the direction. For a moment, it finally seemed to him that Red had calmed down again.

"Omelett's! Would anyone like a fresh omelette!" A bird shouted as they passed the nursery.

"Ahhhh!" This was apparently too much for his buddy and so this screamed angrily into the air. Practically that you can hold on the one with the egg holder at the back belt, otherwise Red would have probably attacked the nearby birds.

"Everything is alright over here. He's doing something like this for the first time. Just ignore him." Chuck explained to some passing birds who then smiled sympathetically. Of course, he felt also like his friend, but he couldn't always get panicky for every little thing.

"Hey, everything is fine. Nobody wants to do anything to the egg." Suddenly, his friend breathed in and out, and dropped his shoulders.

"It's just that.." But Red broke off and looked down.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to follow the others eyes. Just to find out that a yellow wing held a red one. Chuck wondered when he had done this and immediately released the red bird. Probably he only wanted to calm the other one before. Yes, just because of that reason he let his wing wander from the back strap down to Red's feathery hand.

"So we have calmed down again?" He asked, stretching himself to avoid to see his friend in the face. Than this had again the undefinable look on that made him warm under his feathers.

"Red? Chuck? You two are also in the project?" It was the pink bird, which distracted them from the present moment. It was only then that the smallest bird remembered that they had not discussed at his home, how they should explain this here to others.

"What project?" So he asked to stay away from the topic egg as long as possible.

"Well, this here." Stella wanted to put a wing on the little one, but the carrier doesn't let that happen and turned away from her.  
"Everyone can borrow an egg and see how it is to look after one." She explained further, while she looked at Red a little skeptically.

"Oh, that project. You see, we're totally a part of it." Replied the yellow one quickly and pushed his red friend further. They were still asked where their minder was, but they pretended not to have heard it.

"That was close." Chuck said when the pink bird was finally out of sight.

"What was close about that?" Asked the other, who doesn't looked at him, but made still sure with his eyes that nothing came close to the egg.

"I mean, before it was easier to hide the little one without explaining everything."

"Do you mean you're ashamed of it?" Now he had all Red's attention, when this stopped and looked at him a bit punitively. There was again something else in the brown eyes, but Chuck doesn't know what it meant.

"No. Not directly. I.. The circumstances for it could just have been different. I don't want others to think it.." Suddenly a wing lay on his back and he stopped his speech.

"Didn't you say everything is all right? It is. I mean, the egg gets everything from you what it needs. Above all, it's not alone when it's going to hatch." Red looked a little absently at the egg.  
He couldn't watch it for a minute longer, because his friend also doesn't have to be alone again, if this doesn't want that. Chuck would be there for this, even in bad mood. Perhaps the right moment had come now to inquire whether his friend really wanted to adopt the egg if he wasn't the father. Even if he still wanted that inwardly. Earlier, Red wasn't quite awake, and this stared more at the egg than listening to him. But even if he needs several starts, he'll make that until the other understands it. Probably he had not emphasized enough before that the other also could be the only father, if this doesn't like the part with him. If this was really the case, then he had to see that positively. After all, he was an unbound bird again then and could do what he wanted.

"I would really like to.."

"Hey guys, what are you doing right now?" Bomb suddenly spotted them, which the yellow bird should have expected. Finally, they were both in the middle of the village. To get there a moment of peace in the morning was impossible.

"Red you're also involved in the project?" The bird in question nodded, but at the same time he was wondering that everyone had heard of it except him. Was he always busy figuring out what he could do for Chuck that he faded out anything else? Probably. He looked at the smaller bird. This still looked a little unhealthy to him.

"Chuck does, too." He added quickly, so it doesn't came over like he had to take care of the egg alone.

"You never stop learning." Said the biggest bird, laughing and the other two, breathed calmly again, because their friend apparently doesn't want to ask more questions.

"May I?" Inquired Bomb and was likely about to look closer at the egg. The yellow one pounded the red bird slightly into the side, as this wanted to turn away again.

Don't explode. Don't explode. Do not explode. This was just the only thing Red has in his head as the big buddy came closer. On the other side, Chuck tried to have more confidence in his friend. However, the black wing doesn't took the egg up, but merely and briefly petted it.

"The shell has really a nice color. The parents must be so proud." When Bomb said that, the other two looked at each other as if this was the keyword. Then the red one realized that he also couldn't be the father and that Chuck might not want that he is going to be part of the family. So he looked back at the egg. Actually he shouldn't get used to this too much. After all, he doesn't know what his friend wants for the future. Perhaps this really gives the little one to the adoption. When he heard this before, he had to think about his own past and it was hard for him to listen to the other bird for a moment. Or this turned to this better-looking bird. Than this could be also the father. Swallowing, he wondered what he was doing here at all.  
It was fear that had not let him go since last night. When he arrived at Chuck's tree house, he barely knew what to do. It seemed as if he had been a different bird doing all these things, while he was a silent watcher. He would never have thought it would hurt him so much to see his friend in pain. That's why he did this, because he wanted to make sure that Chuck and the egg are all right.

"Red? Are you okay?" The big bird took the red one back from the thoughts.

"Unfortunately, we don't have so much time Bomb. Also as test parents we have a plan, we need to follow. So we'll see you later." With this, the smallest in the round pushed Red to go on again. This one just nodded a little absent to the story before he went on properly.

"Is this too much for you?" The yellow bird had to ask, because his friend doesn't seem to be all right at all.

"You shouldn't release the egg for adoption. I can understand if you feel overwhelmed with it all by yourself but.."

"I wouldn't have even thought that you two are taking part in the project." Chuck groaned on it only annoyed, because why always came birds to them, if they both wanted to be alone. Where are these birds always when it became unpleasant and they could really use distraction?

"Good morning, Matilda." Red said and sighed also a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought that you could do this." The white bird expressed a little skeptical, because last week she still saw how her red counterpart shoved child annoyed to the side. Then it seemed a little surprising, if the said bird now wanted to take care of an egg. But then it occurred to her that this could also be a punishment. She also wanted to be a part in the project, but Terence felt uncomfortable near something so small and fragile. Understandably, still she found it a shame.

"Well, I'll see you later." And so she just left the other two, who looked a little surprised at her.

"Perhaps she has other things to do." Said the yellow bird, shrugging.

"Yes, maybe." The other said, and they walked more quietly to the doctor. Neither of them knew how to start a conversation. In addition, they should look for a quiet place for the topic that Red was wearing safely on his belly. Of course the taller one had an eye on the egg and Chuck all the time. The smaller one doesn't give anything out, but the red bird saw that this wasn't quite fit again.

"Hey, do you need a break?" Red went closer to his friend, who again was a bit shaky on his legs. At first the yellow one leaned against him, but then this had to notice what he was doing and took distance.

"The way isn't so far now. We only need so long, because other birds are always stopping us. Normally I would have ran the route ten times already."

"Chuck you should.." But then the ,in Red's eyes, good-looking bird from the other day showed up.

"Hey guys, what.. Wow to whom belongs that egg?" Well, at least, the guy doesn't also heard about the project, thought the red bird. He put a wing protectively on the egg again, while he tried to figure out whether a bird can kill someone with a look.

"It belongs to me." A little startled, he turned to his buddy, than he thought now came another excuse.

"Oh.. ok. And does your boyfriend know.."

"To be honest, the big black bird isn't my boyfriend."

"I thought so, because as.." Then the stranger wanted to come too close to Chuck again, but Red doesn't allowed it this time and just stepped him on the foot.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I am sorry. I am really clumsy sometimes." He answered grimly and doesn't even noticed how he put a wing protectively around the yellow bird. Their opposite glanced between them and the egg back and forth.

"So, you can do what you want. But Chuck, I would look for a boyfriend who has no problem with the relationship in the public." These were the last words of the other bird before this got away.

"What was that now?" Red was glad that he was rid of this rival, but he found the performance a little strange.

"Just ignore him."

"Tell me, does he knows that you.."

"Yeah." Chuck wasn't really in the mood to explain that the gone bird was aware of his physical situation. Although it seemed clear to him what was just implied, because the other probably thought he would have a secret relationship with the red bird, which would make him also happy for now. But this doesn't matter, than there was no relationship other than a friendly one. Besides he couldn't call out the whole story with Red after the other.

"If he knows, why didn't he ask.." He interrupted his friend again as he walked slowly along.

"Either it just doesn't really matter to him or he just doesn't wants to know. You know, he isn't really a family bird."

"I'm sorry." He heard from Red and this time it sounded honest, unlike before. Irritated Chuck turned around because he asked himself for what his buddy apologized now. This had done nothing wrong. Also he was very happy that the red bird was with him, even if this felt a little uncertain with the situation. Red doesn't have to stay by his side, nor must he have appeared last night, and yet he did. The red bird was actually someone who avoided unpleasant things. No matter if this did it all just for the egg. He would like to say now that these little things has made him already happy.

There was no time for any words, than he felt dizzy again. But his red friend immediately came to his side.

"Come on, we sit down on the bench over there." He heard and he really doesn't want to be a burden, but his body felt so weak. This morning he had felt this already, but there it wasn't so strong.

"Can someone call a doctor or something?" The voice of the other sounded so panicky, but he probably needed only a little sleep. If Red hasn't strapped the egg holder on, his side would surely be softer.

"Chuck stay awake buddy!" He tried to nod, but it wasn't easy for him to obey what was said. Maybe sleeping now and here wouldn't be such a bad idea, he thought, before everything went black.

"..." The yellow bird heard something, but he doesn't seem to be sure what it was.

"...ad." Then it sounded again, so he tried to open his eyes. He looked around, blinking. He lay on the beach.

"Dad?" He heard it again, but still saw no one. Once he got up and turned around, he recognized Red's house. Why was it here, because it should be in the village actually? In rebuilding, they used almost all the parts of the rubble to make the house look exactly like before the pigs destroyed it. They were all a bit nervous because they didn't know exactly how the mighty Red would react. Fortunately, everything went well and the day ended with the first pajama party.

"Dad!" The child, who probably called his father, took him out from his thoughts. He walked around the house and then he saw it. Or much more two birds. Both had a red feather dress and played ball at the beach. Curiously he went closer and then recognized his friend Red. But when he saw the little bird in the right light, he got a little shocked. The child looked exactly like his buddy. That doesn't irritated him, he found it rather cute. But he wondered how long he has passed out and when the little one hatched.

"Dad, why do I have only one parent?" The little red one asked a little sad.

"Is it because my mum doesn't love me and you had to leave the village?"

"What? It's certainly not like that. Red say something to it!" Chuck wanted to look closer at the little one, but when the chick said such things, he had to address his friend. But this doesn't answer, but looked lost at the sea. Then he wanted to put his hand on Red's shoulder, but he doesn't reached him. Did his eyes go bad and he stood too far away?

"Yes, she doesn't wanted us." Why could he clearly hear that it was talked about him? But he would never reject his child and Red. Yes, they had their difficulties and there were still some unresolved matters, but this situation wasn't like him.

"That isn't true. I wanted to tell you from the start, that the party night was a mistake, but I still have no problem to live with the results. Just look at the little one. He looks so much like you. How could I not love him? Maybe it's late, but I have feelings for you Red. I... yes, I was afraid that you would cancel the friendship to me, if you know it.” The yellow bird noticed that he was talking in rage, and so he just fell silent, hoping it had brought something.

Abruptly, the big red one meant that his son should go into the house and the child did it quickly. Then he finally got attention, but unfortunately not as desired. Red glanced at him angrily, no it was almost without understanding and hateful. He had never seen his friend's eyes like this before. Not even the pigs got such a dark look.

"Get out of here! We don't need you. I don't need you. Do you really thought, we stay friends after what you did to me in this night? It was so disgusting and I don't know if I can ever be the same again. You seem to enjoy such things, and you manage to blame others. Just do what you want with them, but leave me and my son alone. Since he looks more like me anyway, nobody will ask questions."

"But.." Chuck's voice sounded very broken now, because he hasn't wanted it all in that way.

"No buts! Go away and come never back to us!" Red then hit him in the side. It wasn't as usual when they banter with each other, because it hurt and he fell into the sand. His former friend simply turned his back to him, and thick tears ran from his face. He doesn't know what pain had called them up, either the one in his arm or the other in his heart. But that was also irrelevant, because he was left alone.

"Red wait!" He cried desperately and scrambled to his feet, but suddenly fog came up on the beach and the weather changed. Dark clouds gathered together in the sky. He doesn't saw this, but he already heard the thunder. He was supposed to disappear, but at the same time he had to talk to Red.

"Red, please wait! Don't just go away." A flash with a loud bang followed. Immediately, he shouted unintentionally. The red bird was long out of sight. Chuck could barely see his wings, because the fog was getting thicker.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want that everything developed like this. Don't leave me alone in this storm. Please, I.." But it doesn't seem to matter what he announced here on the beach, Red just wouldn't come back and there was no one else who wanted to help him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info by the way: The omeletts here are made of insect protein. Red is maybe the only one who got shocked by this because sometimes he has still the pigs in his mind. 
> 
> Also this story gets only one or perhaps two chapters more before the end. And don't worry it will be a happy one :)


	6. Chapter 6

For a long time, Red sat simply thoughtful in the hospital room. His yellow friend could be helped quickly, but this doesn't woke up since he collapsed at his side. He got so frightened, and he knew that the other wouldn't die on the spot. The doctor said Chuck would have expected too much of himself after laying the egg. Usually the affected birds need at least one more day to stay in the nest or at the house after that. The lying one got a vitamin syringe, so that the missing nutrients and the strength came back quickly. He assured the doctor himself that his buddy would get rest a few more days. No matter whether if this wanted to move in with him or not.

He gave the egg very unwilling out of his wings, because it had to be examined. The thickness of the shell and whether otherwise everything is all right. Red understood these explanations very well, and yet he would have liked to take the little one back when a nurse disappeared with it. So it seemed to be no longer important whether he was the father or not, than he already hung too much on this egg. To get this out of his head, he tried to distract himself. But in this room was only his unconscious friend, since it was difficult to see other things. This looked so vulnerable in the moment. But even if he were in his house right now, he would only think of Chuck and the egg.

Actually, he stared at his wing for ten minutes, that his friend touched earlier briefly. It was odd, but when the yellow bird held his feathered hand, he doesn't want to curse and attack others so much anymore. The thought seemed nonsensical, but it was almost as if this touch reassured him. On the other side, he should stop thinking about it, that was certainly just a mistake from the other. Even if not, Chuck never had such a fear to touch others sometimes like him and that's why this looked quite different on it. Probably this bird wasn't even thinking about it before he did that. He seemed to be the only one who made it a big deal, because he wasn't used to being so often touched by other birds before. Now he sometimes got wings on the back because he swallowed food or simply a friendly knocker. Of course, not only good things came to him, but still his life went uphill. If someone spoke badly about him behind his back today, then he had something like friends who were there for him. They are also chaotic, but he was grateful for them.

"..please.." Suddenly he looked up and to the other bird who was still present here. But this wasn't awake, as expected, but apparently dreamed something.

"...back." He understood only word shreds, so he moved closer to his friend. Only then he recognized that Chuck might have a nightmare, because this was lying with his face to the wall all the time. Now that he stood next to the hospital bed, he saw how despairing the yellow one was.

"Come back.." He doesn't know what was going on, but he couldn't stand to see the other suffer longer. He had to call the doctor.

"Red.... please.." So he paused as he heard his name and looked back at the lying one. The eyes of this were still closed. Perhaps it is such a thing with the subconscious mind, thought the red bird and walked back to the bed. The doctor couldn't also do more than awaken the patient by a nightmare. Besides, he doesn't want to interfere with the egg examination so that this would take longer.

Carefully he put one of his wings in an yellow one, always ready to pull it back. It also wasn't clear to him why he was suffering from nervousness now. Chuck touched him at least a thousand times. Yet it cost him a great effort sometimes to touch others. He always thought about the scenes from his childhood and that no one would like him.

Suddenly he noticed that the lying one was silent. Quickly he looked into the face of his friend. There was still pain and sorrow. Red pushed everything by the side what he was thinking and touched Chuck's forehead with the free wing. He had once seen how a mother stroked her crying child on the forehead and uttered soothing words. He wanted to try that now.

"Everything is ok. I.." Then he broke off, because he doesn't know what to say more. Why did he have to stick in this situation? To comfort and cheering up birds was a thing that he never could do well.

"Looking mean and making sarcastic remarks, that is probably the only one thing I'm an expert in." He said quietly to himself.

"That's not true." A little frightened, he looked again to Chuck's face. This was finally awake, even though this still looked as if he was about to fall asleep again. Nevertheless his one wing was taken.

"Should I call the doctor?" Red asked, but doesn't stepped away from the bed.

"No, I'm all right." Then the yellow bird sat up startled a little and the other immediately withdrew his feathered hands because he thought he had done something wrong.

"Where is the egg? Please tell me you didn't take it away!" He never saw Chuck so fearful or it only looked like this, since it was bright in the room.

"Take it easy. Nobody will take it away. The doctor just wants to examine it." So he pushed the other gently down and pulled the blanket a little over him. That alone couldn't soothe the other. This morning, his buddy seemed so cool and now he seemed to be a wreck. He wondered what this saw in his sleep. But actually it shouldn't be important for him now.

"Hey, no one will do anything to you and surely no one will take the egg away. Since I will also look after it." Explained Red's beak faster than he thought about it.

"It's just.. Nothing. I had a stupid dream. Can you continue to do what you did before?"

"What?" He cleared his throat and glanced back at the door, hoping the doctor would finally come back. He realized it was idiotic to pretend he hasn't held Chuck's wing and stroked his forehead. On the other side, he couldn't so easily jump over his shadow and allow feelings in the public. What Red did was done so that the yellow bird no longer suffered as this slept. Now his cheeks felt warm, and a thick lump was in his throat.

As he turned around, Chuck looked at him briefly waiting, but then this shook his head. Silence entered once again, where no one really knew what to say.

"So I can tell the proud parents that this little one here is perfectly healthy." The doctor, who had finally returned with the egg after almost thirty-eight minutes, than Red had looked exactly at the clock, interrupted the silence in the room.

"Oh.. I'm not.." But the red bird wasn't allowed to talk further.

"More shocked? It has just been announced that everything is ok." So Red doesn't added anything, because actually he wouldn't want to discuss more about this with his friend. The words of the doctor relieved them both, than the yellow bird seemed less tense since the egg came into the room. To see his friend with the egg in the wings so happy again, triggered emotions in him, with which he really doesn't want to deal now.

"Now Mr. Chuck, I'd like to keep you here for some time. One or two days. We don't want you to tip over again." Before Chuck could say anything about it, his red friend came in between.

"But you said earlier that I can take care of him at home." The lying one had to smile a little behind Red, because apparently the other bird doesn't even noticed what he was doing when he got a bit angry. So his buddy was really worried about the egg and him. It helped him tremendously to feel better, even if his body still doesn't moved like it should.

"Do you think you can manage it to take care of an exhausted bird and an egg?" The doctor asked somewhat skeptically now. The red one swallowed, because he always just looked after himself. He doesn't know if he could do it. These weren't pyjamapartys or other things, where his friends stayed in his house. Also his idea that Chuck should move in with him was stupid. This wasn't only a matter of hours, which he would have to sacrifice. But the egg and the yellow bird would be with him day and night. By his character couldn't it go well for long. So what was he thinking about these proposals? Nothing, because it just came from his beak. He couldn't say that he only suggested this because he doesn't want his buddy to remain alone. This had no one but him and Bomb. Of course, Chuck had many friends in the village, where he always got a little jealous, but these birds couldn't be there around the clock for the yellow one. Besides, only the two of them knew about this here. Some others still thought they would be in a project. Yesterday night was just an exception, and if it improved Chuck's health by staying here, he should stay.

And so he had no choice but to shake his head. The doctor then explained why it was the best solution, but he couldn't listen properly anymore. Than it occurred to him the first time that he was perhaps totally unsuited as a father. No matter whether the egg was part of him or he was only playing the substitute. There he could still read so many guides, if the child doesn't like him and he couldn't take care of it well, then this all made no sense.

Chuck was chattering again like a waterfall, which partly pleased him, because then this bird had to be on the way to the recovery. But the words doesn't really reached him. He knew it was starting with picking names for the little one, but soon he only got that the beak of the other moved and he nodded here and there.

At some point the evening and the time of the visit came to an end. It was only then that he noticed that he put the egg back as self-evident into the egg support what was still around his stomach. He doesn't even take the thing off after the little one was brought to the examination. Now he had to do this and put the egg in the prepared nest next to Chuck.

"Red you know you can come back tomorrow." Said his friend, while a nurse brought something to eat to this.

"Hey, if it's about the hatching, that will certainly not happen tonight." Even if he heard that, it was hard for him to leave.

"These hospital nests are really ugly." The other whispered, than the nurse left the door open a gap as she stepped out again.

"The little one certainly likes that one you made also much better." Then he has to smile a bit.

"Not everyone can be as good at it as I am. Besides, these things going to be thrown away after using them.” He added in normal volume, because he doesn't care if he was heard.

"Yes. It's good that the most children don't hatch in these things." Chuck looked almost normal again, or he could be deceived by the light. Probably the yellow bird doesn't want to show him any more weakness, because he shouldn't really get too much of it.

And so they both stared at the egg. Chuck had to turn his head a little to the side, but he was sitting on the edge of the bed anyway, so he could dangle his legs. On the other side, Red stood just before the hospital's nest and stroked the shell briefly to say goodbye. What he noticed only a moment later was that he put his free wing on a yellow one. Actually, he wanted to test whether his friend was trembling again and wasn't showing it, but then he doesn't withdraw. To feel the other wing under his, explained to him that Chuck really lingered here and was all right. Why he also gently stroked with his feathered thumbs over the other wing, he himself doesn't know exactly. Finally he looked away from the wings and up into the questioning eyes of his friend. The nervousness came faster than he liked and so he pulled back his wing after all.

"Well, visiting time is over. I should probably go now. So until.." Red went backwards and bounced to the dining car where the food stood on.

"Oh, here." Fortunately, the thing doesn't fell over immediately, so he pushed it towards the bed. Afterwards he wanted to disappear even faster, but unfortunately he collided with the nurse at the door. He apologized, but then marched out hastily.

Red needed a moment for himself now. Why were they both so good at postponing things? They don't do it on purpose, but again they haven't talked properly. He was too cowardly to reveal things, and Chuck certainly doesn't know where to start. As they all three strolled through the village, he felt a bit like a proud father and part of a family. He liked his yellow friend and he had immediately fallen in love with the egg. But they had to clear everything up so that the little one could have a future. How hard could it be to tell one of his best friends that maybe he has more than friendly feelings for this? Ok, 'maybe' was rather understated here. Of course he liked Chuck this way, but in the hospital, he thought for the first time that even if he managed to reveal everything to the other bird, it probably couldn't be enough. He doesn't saw himself as a perfect partner or father. So why did something in him say that he shouldn't just play the helpful friend?

"Hey Red.." Exclaimed suddenly a different friend completely out of breath. He had forgotten for a moment that he should go to his house. Deep in his thoughts he marched simply forward. The big black bird came to halt before him.

"Bomb, are you all right?" He inquired, than the other looked as if this had a marathon behind him.

"I should... actually... ask you that. I've heard.." The words came more rasping between breathing out of the bigger one.

"Breathe deeply and then tell me in peace what you've heard." His counterpart did exactly that.

"Someone just told me that a yellow bird tipped over in the middle of the way. And since I met neither you nor Chuck today in the therapy, I was worried. First I was at Chuck's tree house and then at your home, but nobody opened the door. I thought you wanted to be alone, because of the project. Nevertheless, it was strange when I couldn't find you at all and.."  
"Bomb, buddy calm down. You really shouldn't explode here." The bigger bird looked around and then nodded. So this breathed deeply again.

"I'm sorry we haven't said something to you." The red one began to give his friend answers.

"Yeah, it's true that it knocked Chuck off, but he's back on the way to recovery. Still, the doctor said he should stay in hospital for observation."

"I'm glad that nothing worse has happened, but these gossiping birds have really overrated the story." The little one then wanted to say that Bomb shouldn't always believe everything what he heard, but his stomach suddenly came between it. Then Red remembered that, except this morning, he doesn't ate anything real the whole day. Just because he was too busy with Chuck, the egg and himself.

"It seems like you're hungry. Come on, let's eat something over there." At first he doesn't want to, because he still had to think about some things, but Bomb was one of his best friends and perhaps it helps to chat a little with him.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

 

The yellow bird, who stayed behind in the hospital, couldn't really make sense of the behavior of his buddy. It almost seemed to him as if his friend was embarrassed as their wings touched. He also doesn't understand why Red held his wing and stroked his head to wake him up. Could it be that he spoke in his sleep and the other knew that he was experiencing a nightmare? If so, it was really the nicest thing, in the sense of sensitive what his buddy ever did for him. Finally, this could also have awakened him otherwise.

Earlier he doesn't recognized on the spot where he was. Still, before he opened his eyes, he knew that Red was at his side. When he looked into the face of the red bird, he immediately knew that the nightmare wasn't real. But then he noticed that his egg wasn't close and so he became slightly panicky. A moment later he saw that the red bird was just as tense because the egg was absent. Just like real parents.

The little one was probably asleep again. He got again assured that everything was all right, but he couldn't help but be worried because no sign of life came from the egg. Of course, he himself read in a parent book that this was perfectly normal so early. But he was impatient, thinking of what would happen if the little one never hatched. He could possibly live with it or even had to, but Red would be very disappointed. Chuck saw how much this loved the egg, even they still don't know if he was the real father.

Sighing, he tried to expel all thoughts, because he should sleep now. Stupid was that he doesn't even have Mini-Red here to fall asleep. He also found the hospital bed a little uncomfortable. Probably because he reluctantly slept anywhere else. Except, of course, when his friends were there.

He thought again of the terrible dream. Of course he would like to see that his child looks like Red when it hatches. It would be so cute. And then, really no one would ask questions if his friend wanted to be the only father.

Chuck sat up to push those thoughts away. He drank a sip of water. Then he stood up and stroked the egg again. Bomb was right, the shell looked really nice. At least it shone wonderfully in the moonlight. He pulled the curtains aside, than he doesn't want that his little one couldn't sleep because of the light.

"Tomorrow I'll see if the egg-kindergarten is something for you." Or rather it was about whether he was ready to give the egg away for a short time.

"And then I'll talk a serious word with your father." He whispered further and it felt somehow good to call Red so.

"I know it's going to take a while, and you can keep your time, but we can't wait until you hatch. It doesn't matter how the conversation goes tomorrow, there will always be someone there for you." And before he knew it, he began to tell the egg some things. Where they lived, something about himself and then of course came the story with the pigs. Of course, he kept the whole thing egg friendly as possible, than he doesn't want that his little one got nightmares. When he spoke of Red's part, he couldn't express it without being a little enthusiastic. There he covered the egg withe the blanket and went back to bed.

"Your father is sometimes a bit angry, but you more you learn about him the more you know he is actually a very nice bird."

He must have talked himself to sleep, than the next thing he noticed was that a nurse came in the next morning to look for him and the egg. So he took an extensive breakfast. What surprised the doctor a bit was that today he was much better than yesterday. Normally this would have given him three more days to rest. But according to the current state, he was already allowed to leave the hospital. His body took up the medicine quickly and also processed it in this speed. Nevertheless, he still shouldn't overdo it today. He also couldn't do this, because he had to carry the egg alone. It was just before seven in the morning, and as he knew Red, this got up at eight o'clock. Still enough time to do some things.

Unfortunately, he doesn't found it enough time to think about what to say to his friend and it also wasn't enough to say goodbye to the egg. Still, he was now standing in front of the red bird's door. He wanted to open this as usual, but in their situation he should better knock. At first nothing happened, but when he pounded against the wood the second time, he heard Red cursing over the alarm clock.

"Who.. Chuck?" His opponent seemed a little taken aback to see him here.

"Are you allowed to leave the hospital again? But what about the egg? Did something happen?"

"Everything is all right with me. Fast bird means also fast recovery. I gave the egg away to.." But he was interrupted.

"What?! Why? You can't just.." So Chuck also talked simply between.

"I gave it to the egg-kindergarten. For only one or two hours." The red one gave out a relieved sight, but then he felt bad because he snapped like this at the smaller bird.

"I didn't want to... I just slept badly." Red knew that was a lousy excuse, but then he noticed something. The yellow bird was still standing on the doorstep.

"It is ok. As you know, I also couldn't sleep so well yesterday."

"Chuck?"

"Hm?"

"When I blink, do you run to the egg?" Because if Red looked straight forward there always wobbled a flowerpot a bit. They having no wind on this morning, and only a bird could move this thing. In this case, a very fast one that constantly bounced there because it doesn't got the curve.

"What? No. I mean, nothing will happen if I don't look for a minute." The yellow one felt caught, but suddenly his buddy opened the door all the way and told him to come in.

"I chatted with a Bomb yesterday." Normally that wasn't bad, but Chuck doesn't liked the way the taller one said it. Were his best friends talking about him?

"He's our friend and at some point he will know of it anyway."

"Of course, but you could have spoken to me about it before." He was a little offended, and he also wondered how the big bird thought of him now.

"It has just turned out that way. We can't tell him forever, that you just had a sports injury or something like this."

"Oh really? You're the one who has no problem with lies. Mr. I-flirt-with-birds-against-information." Of course, this made Red angry again. Why did his yellow friend sometimes have to be so difficult? He planned last night how the conversation could go, but as soon as they were both alone, everything is going wrong.

"That was something completely different. Besides, I only asked Bomb how he would react if one of us had a child. Do you really think I've told him the whole story of how we've slept with each other which then resulted to a child?!"

"Yes, you have." Chuck replied, looking at him oddly before this raised the wing.

"No, not at all. I just said that.." But then the red bird heard his door closing and noticed that the smaller one was pointing to something behind him.

"Ehm, good morning Bomb." He still brought out, but doesn't really know what to say next. Of course, two of them had to tell all this to their big friend. Red just doesn't thought of this method.

"Maybe you need to sit down for a moment. For us it was also a little difficult in the beginning." Chuck tried to soothe the bird who burst in here, because this looked a little pale in the face.

"I can't believe it." Suddenly Bomb cried out loud. The two little ones were already thinking that this one would explode at any minute. But then each of them two was grabbed by a black wing and pressed to the big bird.

"My best friends are in love and now also parents. That means I'm uncle. You two really shouldn't have to keep that for yourself." Announced the biggest in the round loud and happy. This once again doesn't thought that his friends shouldn't be cuddled too much in the strong wings.

It was the least thing what disturbed the two at the moment, because when the words 'in love' fell, they couldn't look long into the eyes of each other again. And it was really hard to avoid eye contact with this tight cuddling.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you had an egg party yet?" Bomb asked, after finally letting his friends down again, but then his face fell when something came to his mind.

"Haven't you invited me because of the explosion hazard?"

"What? No, I.. We don't have.." No matter what the red bird wanted to say, he doesn't come to an end.

"I haven't even thought of that yet. We should definitely have a welcome party for the small one. Of course, you can also come Bomb." Then Chuck simply chattered what he possessed for ideas for the egg. The black bird could only nod or shake his head at the speed. But he doesn't care, because he felt happy that he could be part of the party. Normally birds don't like it if he stayed too long near eggs.

"Guys, wait! We can't just celebrate it." With that, Red drew the attention of the other two to him again. Before he could speak further, a stomach in the room began to growl.

"I'm sorry. I was actually on my way to breakfast." Bomb wanted to know if the other two want to come with him, but the yellow bird declined it for both.

"I haven't really had breakfast yet." But the red one doesn't managed to save himself from the situation. In addition, the black bird had already closed his door.

"And why can't we celebrate a party when I may ask?" The yellow inquired with his wings on his hips. He could already imagine why the other doesn't want to organize a party for the egg. This doesn't want more birds to know about the thing between them. Whatever it was. But he doesn't found that fair for the egg.

"Just because we did something wrong, we shouldn't punish the little one for it. It's our egg and it shouldn't feel disadvantaged." First, Red wanted to explain what was going through his head, but a small part of the just mentioned sentence surprised him. No, it even made him very happy.

"Our egg?" Just repeating this, rose a pleasant feeling in the red bird, but surely he understood something wrong. Finally he had just fallen out of the nest.

"Of course, our egg. Yesterday everyone could see how happy you were to have it." Chuck said a little more relaxed. Even if he just wanted to get angry, because they shouldn't make a party. They could discuss this matter later.

"I... But what if I'm not the right father? Or it doesn't like me?" Without thinking, he took the red wings so that the other wouldn't turn away, at his words.

"Of course it will like you. Than it is a part of me, or have you already forgotten? Besides, it doesn't matter if you are the biological father. You've been thinking about an adoption before all this. Would you love such a child less just because it doesn't look a little like you?"

"That's nonsense. It doesn't make any difference to me. I would do it anyway and.." Only then did the meaning of the words came properly to the taller one. He shook his head. Somehow he doesn't want to be awake today. In addition, yellow wings held his own, and his heart beat faster.

"Could you repeat that?" Red has to hear it again, to be sure.

"I asked if you would love such a child.."

"Not that."

"Where did you think about an adoption?"

"No, that other thing before." It was very difficult for the red bird to see his friend straight in the eyes. He was an adult, he was supposed to do things like that. Normally, others did something like that more often than when they were teenagers. Since he was never so popular, it never happened.

"Oh, then the part with the biological father." The yellow one could really drive him out of the feathers, thought Red annoyed. Do he really have to express what he wants to hear exactly? So he breathed deeply and wanted to look at his opponent superior. But when he saw Chuck's face, his annoyed expression fell again, than he got a warm-smile. The corner of his beak twitched slightly, but he wondered whether he should return it.

"Do you want me to explain the part in detail why the little one will like you exactly the way I do?" Said the smaller bird a little quieter now. Before, it just slipped out of him while talking, but now there was no more fear to confront Red with his feelings. Still he got a little embarrassed when he wanted to say it directly.

"I like you Red. Very much." He looked more at their wings than up.

"Are you sure? I mean you know me and.." The red bird wanted unsure to withdraw of his grip already, but he doesn't allow it.

"Precisely because I know you. Of course, you sometimes make mistakes. But which bird on the island does that not? I like you anyway, and as soon as the little one hatches, it will also do." He continued to whisper, and finally looked into the face of the other. He wondered if the redness of his cheeks shone through his feathers, because his opponent again had an illegible face. Even if it were only seconds, the silence lasted too long for him.

"Listen, it's okay if you don't think like that. We'll still find a solution for our egg and.." Chuck fell silent because finally a reaction came from his friend. This let him go and then laid his wings around him. At first the yellow bird was a little surprised, but then he replied the gesture quickly and joyfully. Obviously, Red responded to his unasked question in this way. For him it was all right, as long as there was no rejection.

After a moment he first realized why the other one was acting like that. Perhaps this doesn't know what to do in such a situation, because he was never in something like this before. When he heard a soft and contented sigh, the taller bird also relaxed in his wings. Somehow it made sense, because Red lived on the beach alone before the thing with the pigs happened. At these thoughts, Chuck swore to shower the other bird with all his love. But maybe he should do this slowly too, than just because he already had a relationship in the past, it doesn't mean that his heart pounded now less violently in his chest.

"So?" With that, Red slowly broke away from the embrace and scratched his head a little embarrassed.

"Do you want to go to the egg-kindergarten?"

"I just wanted to ask the same." They smiled at each other slightly before leaving the house. On the way there was silence between the two of them, probably because they both have to process the thing that just happened. Even though they had gone a few steps, Chuck still felt quite excited that he would like to run ten times around the village. There was no reason for this, than he realized that for the time being, Red wouldn't exchange romantic gestures with him in public.

"Well, you two. Do you still take part in the parental test project?" Hal interrupted his thoughts. Although he doesn't understand the quote signs in the air by the just said sentences, but he doesn't really care, because he has to be strong not to grin the whole time to the red bird.

"You and your secrecy." Bubbles told smirking and poked him into the side.

"What?" Red also wasn't listening properly, than he has the egg in his head all the time.

"It's ok to keep it a secret for a while, but not until you decide to start a family." Added the more orange bird.

"Wait a moment! How do you know about it?" The red one asked a little irritated, than he really wanted to keep that a secret for a while. He has himself to get used properly to the situation.

"Well, from Matilda." Hal explained to the two birds and couldn't really imagine them as parents. But surely he just happened to saw them constantly fighting by mistake. That doesn't mean they were doing this all the time.

"But we haven't told her." Red got a little louder, but then something rang in his head.

"To be exact, Matilda got it from her neighbor. This has it from her hairdresser and that from Stella and.."

"And Stella was having breakfast with Bomb at this snack bar." Chuck finished the sentence and took a step away from his red friend, who was already clenching his fists.

"Exactly. How do you know that?" Bubbles wanted to know, but saw the big bird with the pink one walking towards them.

"It wasn't even half an hour." Red murmured to himself.

"Bomb!" He cried angered, but then put his wings in the face a little desperately, before sighing annoyed. The group already saw how the called one wanted to go again, but Stella managed to make him turn.

"It wasn't nice of you to lie to me. But nevertheless, I am also happy for you two." After some congratulations and short egg talks, there were only three birds left on the place.

"I'm really sorry, guys. But they wanted to know at the snack bar why I'm so happy, and it just slipped out of me." After a short silence in which one Red only looked angry at his big buddy, this apologized. At first the red one wanted to add something, but when he felt a wing on his shoulder, he sighed and breathed deeply in and out. He couldn't change it no longer.

"It's ok. Sooner or later, it would have been the case anyway." As if it was the keyword, after the sentence growled his stomach. With all this, he forgot to eat his breakfast at home.

"Come on. I'll buy you something for my mistake." The big guy suggested.

"No forget that. We should.." But Chuck doesn't let him talk.

"But we like to come along."

"But what is with.." Red doesn't come to an end again.

"The egg is fine."

"Were you there right now?" Then he got only a nod from the yellow bird and he was satisfied for the time being.

While eating someone wasn't exactly slowing down. Even if Chuck wants to chat with his big buddy more about their child, so ate the third in the round his meal quickly.

"Does he want to practice to be so fast as you?" Whispered Bomb with the wings held up. He just shrugged and drank the rest of his fruit juice. He wondered if it always would be like this from now on. Than he explained that the egg was all right. So why did Red have so many thoughts about it?

Back on the way to the egg kindergarten, the sun shone correctly down on them. Today seemed to be a nice day and it pleased him, because perhaps they could do something all four together. Maybe a little walk through the countryside and tell the little one more stories about their island.

He immediately wanted to report his idea, to the red bird. This marched in front, while Bomb and he ran after him.

"Hey, would it be a good.." Through the sunbeams, he noticed now that Red looked tired. Through Red's darker feathers around his eyes, you don't always see it on the spot when this had slept badly. He would like to slap himself, than that is exactly what his friend mentioned before. Friend or his boyfriend? The question he shouldn't clarify now with his opposite.

"Yes?" He looked at Red, who was annoyed, but still wanted to be patient with him.

"Forget it. The egg kindergarten is already over there." The red bird ran furiously to it to watch the eggs through the window.

"Did he slept badly?" Whispered Bomb and he doesn't quite know how to answer.

"Probably."

"Did he had nightmares or something?"

"I don't know."

"So then he doesn't talk in his sleep or something?" Then he turned his eyes away from Red to look up.

"How should I know..." Then he noticed what his big buddy assumed here. This probably thought that Red and he had been sleeping in the same nest for a while. He couldn't prevent his face from warming at the thought. Until now, this happened only once, but he still found this night wonderfully. If that ever happened again, he probably wouldn't sleep the first nights. He became even more embarrassed when other ideas crept into his head.

He hurriedly ran to the door of the egg kindergarten to escape the situation. In addition, Red doesn't have to stand by the window forever. But his look told him that her egg was still fine. So dreamy with this gentle smile. The other could really show this face more often. Also to him. Probably it takes only time.

"Don't just stand around there and go in." With that he grabbed a red wing. The accompanying bird seemed a little awkward again, and just let himself be dragged along.  
The kindergarten teacher wondered why they wanted to have the egg back again already, but he also said that it wasn't unusual for fresh parents.

"Oh, would you like .." Red took the egg holder as it was self-evident to himself, but when this saw his gaze, he pushed the thing a bit ashamed towards him. Chuck would like to ask what was going on in the other head, that this thought his plans wouldn't be ok. But he only touched the red wings and doesn't accepted the holder.

"I said it is our egg. So if you like to carry it around, you can do that." How he was looked at after this, he couldn't describe again. But when he got a fleeting smile, words no longer had to be said. Red put the egg holder around himself and put their egg inside.

"Besides, it's probably better that way. You know how quickly I sometimes forget things if I want to run somewhere." Chuck wanted to free them both from the situation so that the other bird must not add anything.

"I know very well that you wouldn't forget this here for a moment." That was told with a red wing on the egg and the other lingered briefly on his shoulder. Red could make his heart beat faster and this doesn't even know what to do for it to happen.

"We shouldn't let Bomb wait outside for too long." He said, stepping out to escape this situation. Of course such moments were beautiful. But why did the red bird have to come to him when he was unprepared? Finally, at this early stage of the relationship, he wanted to be anything but ridiculous.

Outside, a whining fountain awaited them.

"Are you all right, buddy?" Red asked cautiously, not coming close to the big bird.

"That.. *schniffl* is so...*more tears* You're.." Chuck doesn't quite understand what was said, but tried to comfort his friend. It took a while to get Bomb calmed down again.

"It's just like that. To see you both so happy together with the egg also makes me happy. But soon the little one hatches and a chick needs a lot of attention. I can understand that you have no more time for me then, but.." And the crying went off again.

"This is nonsense." Before the yellow bird could say something, his friend was faster.

"Even if we are parents, we will not forget everything around us. As soon as the little one is ready, it can go to the kindergarten. There it will meet other kids to play with and we have time for our friends. So for you Bomb." He would have liked to fling his wings around Red's neck for this speech, because this rarely gave out how he stood to his friends. But he doesn't do it because of the egg. The bigger one beside him, however, was unstoppable. A little frightened, he wanted to say something about their little one, but that wasn't necessary. Bomb took the red bird skillfully up. The egg was taken out of the holder and handed over to him before Red was properly cuddled.

"I knew he dislocated something in me this morning. At least it's now at the right place again." The red one gave out as he stood on the ground again and put the holder correctly around his stomach. Smiling, Chuck handed the egg back to his red friend and then moved the wings up to Bomb.

"Me too, me too." And the big bird also joyfully cuddled his yellow buddy.

"Tell me, what does Terence do over there?" Surprised, Bomb lowered him again and turned in the direction the smaller one looked before.

"Wait a minute." Chuck said and ran off.

"So I see nothing." Said the black bird, but still tried to recognize something.

"Now that we're alone, you can tell me your secret." At these words, Red looked a little puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how you told Chuck you love him. Or did he said it first?" From one second to the next, the red one got too warm under the feathers. He swallowed, embarrassed, and pretended to look out what Terence was doing.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it. I'm just a little curious and thought I could learn a few things to get to know a bird too." Bomb laughed and scratched his head because he thought he had stepped into a thing he shouldn't.

"So apparently he is looking for something." Explained the fast bird when he came back to his two friends. Then he looked back and forth between the two.

"Did I miss something?" Of course he couldn't say it with certainty, but Red seemed a little embarrassed.

"No, not at all. So what about Terence?" The red one quickly changed the subject. To talk openly about love here, he simply couldn't do it without being abashed. Than his yellow friend certainly had more sense for these things, than he himself. He would in any case avoid being exposed here by his buddy's and the egg.

"Oh, he lost a little box this morning. But one of Stella's friends has found it. Actually, I should have taken it right away, but I don't want to lose it again. Chuck could you.." But Bomb doesn't come to an end with his last sentence because the fast bird ran already.

"Done." It wasn't even a minute before the yellow one stood with them again.

"It's such a beautiful day. How about walking to the beach?" He suggested, hoping for ice cream.

"Sounds good." There was only one answer left by Red.

"All right. But we shouldn't get stuck there all day." The red one said, wondering if eggs could get a sunburn. He will stay longer in the shadow by the water.

"Why? Do you have something specific to do?" Asked the smaller one questioningly and he became a bit nervous. Because he couldn't admit that he still wants to see what they need for their child when it hatches. They haven't even talked about their living situation. Is Chuck moving in with him now, or does he prefer to stay in the tree house? What about the egg? Must he say good-bye to it every evening? Of course his friend explained that it was their egg. Still, he wanted to leave the decision to Chuck.

"Red?" The yellow one brought him back to reality.

"We should also go to Matilda later to say properly that we are might not be showing up every day anymore."

"Oh. You're right." Chuck knew the Red wasn't telling the whole truth, but left it there.

"Say, Bomb? What did the box exactly look like?" So he inquired about what he was interested in before, because Terence felt somewhat uncomfortable to tell him something. Not that he did it with words, but now he knew the big red bird like his own. So he could say something was wrong.

"Well, just like a little box. You know. These things where you put little gifts in it like jewelry. For example, a ring or.." A little speechless he stopped speaking when his friends gave him a certain look and he now understood what Terence might be up to. He immediately burst into tears again.

"And there will be a wedding too. That's so nice."

"The next time when we go out with him I should take a umbrella with me." Red whispered behind the black bird to the little one in the round. But he realized that this looked into the distance and was already dreaming. But he himself only hoped, that he wouldn't have to go through such a thing soon. He doesn't even know if he was able to lead a relationship or be a father. Tonight they should really talk about everything. Even if it's going to be hard for him, they couldn't continue like this forever without a clear goal in mind.

"There he isn't even standing in front of the altar, but he already gets cold feet." Said the yellow one and Bomb laughed at it.

"What?" Red doesn't understand.

"You just should have seen your face." Grinning, Chuck touched his right cheek with his wingtips. It made him a bit embarrassed, but he doesn't want to show it.

"I now pronounce us to parents and you can give me a kiss any time." The yellow one continued to joke, snuggled up to him for fun, and blinked played amorously. But the red bird doesn't like to be teased in this way. So he put on a playfully evil face that Chuck wanted to get away from him. But he ensured with a wing that this had to stay by his side and kissed his forehead briefly.

As if nothing had happened, he simply left him standing and went on.

"What's the matter? If we stay at that pace, we can't make it to the beach today." With that sentence, Red turned around satisfied and was going ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The fanfic that never ends


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe it." Matilda looked at them incredulously as they returned after a nice time on the beach. Chuck would have liked to stay longer, but a cold wind came up. Red said it would be better for them to leave, because in his experience there would be a storm or at least heavy rain. He still hoped the other was wrong. Even if he knew that this had a good knowledge of the weather.

Besides, he couldn't take it anymore than he was still a bit confused because of the kiss. He doesn't let much out for the others to see, but the red bird put him in a moment of shock, because he never thought that this would do such a thing in public. At first he thought it would be difficult for Red to show others that he was together with him and then this gave him a kiss on the forehead, as if it were nothing. What his friends don't know was that he ran around one the beach for a few rounds, to calm his heart again.

"That you're a chatterbox and like to tell things before you question them? Yes, that sounds very plausible to me." Apparently, Red was still a little annoyed by the thing this morning. Matilda gave him a certain look, but then concentrated on the egg.

"Actually, I meant that two of you are together and even found a family." Chuck doesn't really know how to react, because he could hardly believe the situation himself.  
"It was hard sometimes to overlook that you were wild for.." Embarrassed the yellow one mixed in between when she talked of him. Because they don't have to talk too much of this topic. He also wondered why everyone else suddenly likes to speak about them as if there was nothing else. Now he was even ashamed of himself that he ensnared Red to open in some moments. His tongue and body sometimes acted too fast before he could think about it. Strangely, the red bird never mentioned this or complained. Can it be that this just thought he did the same thing with everyone else? Admittedly, he also flirted with other birds and he also went out with them. But just because he used to think he would never have a chance with the mighty Red.

"Where is Terence? He never misses an hour."

"He probably had to drink some experiments again." The red one whispered to Bomb. This even laughed a little behind the wings, than he could slowly say with certainty when Red wanted to be sarcastic and when he meant something serious.

"In contrast to you, it isn't bad for him when he misses one lesson. Although, I must say that he behaves a bit strange today." The black bird doesn't came around to giggle happily and gave his friends a little nudge. Then Chuck remembered of the small box again and grinned also.

"You should stop that, guys." Red admonished them after an annoyed eye roll. He was glad for his friends in some way when soon a wedding would be, but they don't know things for sure. In addition, they shouldn't ruin the surprise moment for Terence. Even if he wasn't for such romantic stuff, he still appreciated the work behind it.

"What's wrong with them?" Matilda wanted to know before they started the lesson.

"Apparently the rumor with the snickerpuss when you eat too many of them is true." Red added only before he picked out a small pillow for the egg, so he could take it out of the egg holder to place it next to him. First he wanted to sit down as usual, but since Terence was absent there was now a big gap between him and Chuck.

"And why are you two standing by the wall all the time?" The white bird made him focus on Bubbles and Hal. He completely forgot that this two were also still there. Probably because they really stood just in the corner since their arrival and whispered with each other.

"Meditation." Explained the more orange bird with his back turned to them.

"Well, he has.." Hal wanted to start explaining the matter, but the smaller one doesn't allow it.

"Shhhhh." They heard only of Bubbles.

"He got his feathers bleached." Chuck suddenly said quietly behind him and he assumed that he was using his ability to look. It always impressed him how fast the yellow one could be.

"That's not true at all!" Bubbles complained loudly, but also turned to them angrily. Of course, he blew himself up again like a big ball. Apparently, his friend wasn't quiet enough with his sentence before. But now they could all see that the feathers of the orange bird were indeed brighter on the front side.

"Well, don't make such a drama of it." He announced, because he doesn't want to waste his time with style tips.

"So if you just fell asleep in the sun, that happened to all of us once." Bomb mixed in, so Bubbles wasn't thinking he stands there alone with such a problem.

"You see, I told you so." Hal said, pushing or more rolling his best friend to his sitting place. The only red bird was already thinking that the two are taking the place in the big gap now. A little nervous, he doesn't know why this feeling arose, he marched over to Chuck and put the smaller pillow for the egg between them before he put the little on it. When he tried to make himself comfortable on his seat cushion, he noticed that he was being watched by the yellow one. With warm cheeks he pretended not to notice it. He just sat down and looked forward, hoping that Matilda would finally do something to distract everyone.

Even though he had managed to play the cool one on the beach, he was inwardly confused. He wondered almost all the time whether the kiss on Chuck's forehead was really fine. Finally, some birds nearby could have seen this. Beside Bomb it seemed to be ok. But what if he just put the yellow one in a embarrassing moment with this thing? He should be the one to think about how a relationship works at all. He never had one, and yet he just did such a thing. Also he wasn't really sure whether there was any relationship between Chuck and him, except the friendly one of course. The other said that he liked him. It made him still quite warm inside when he thought back to the conversation. Never before had another bird made such an open confession. That was when he put the negative things in his head to the side. The yellow one wouldn't just make it for fun to tease him. Chuck may be silly sometimes, but he wouldn't do such mean things.

Red doesn't know what her therapist was saying. However, today he has really more important stuff in his head and can't bring himself to listen to her. He looked thoughtfully at his friend and perhaps a partner. He tried listening to some story of the bird. But it wasn't long before this turned his head to him and even gave him a smile. Embarrassed because he was caught staring, he acted as if he has to cough and looked again banned elsewhere.

The lesson seemed to him relatively short this time. In her last sentence, Matilda announced something of sudden situations and anger. Actually, Red really should listen to such topics, because he would soon become a parent. So he should be a master of being patient.

There got still a chill down his spine at the thought of being a father. Part of him was happy about that. It was the one he couldn't let out too often because he felt unsure. The other side told him that he couldn't do it anyway. That he couldn't keep the relationship with Chuck, if they now led one. And children never really liked him. So why should do it the chick in the egg?

"What would you like to eat tonight?" Irritated, the red bird blinked as a wing waved back and forth in front of his eyes. Oh, they had already left the therapy center and were hanging around outside again. Actually, he more just followed his two friends, than to go somewhere himself.

"So I'll go to Bubbles then. I don't want to impose so much before because you know how he is sometimes and wants to give the strong one in front of Hal." The two little ones were only nodding at it, even if Red doesn't quite understands the behavior of the orange bird because of the bleaching of the sun. So they said good-bye to their big friend for today, because it went also slowly towards the late afternoon.

"We can make something together, because I should quickly find out what you like and what not." Chuck said to go again to the topic of dinner.

"I mean because we will eat often together in the future.." Then he broke off his sentence, because he still doesn't know whether his opposite would like to live with him together.

"I realize that it may not always be easy. Just with me. But we can try. That is, if you want that. So not just because of the egg. You really should think of yourself too and.." To see Red so insecure and nervous wasn't nice for him and so he held his beak shut for a short time.

"I did and I'm really sure that I want it." And look there a small relieved smile appeared on the face of the red bird. Again he doesn't come around to eagerly return it. He wondered what pleasant surprises also awaited for him today.

"Look at us. We are standing around here and grinning like mad birds. If we make it even longer, others think we are crazy. You can go home already and I do a little shopping." The yellow bird quickly went away from the place. Red sighed, because he found the moment quite nice and he doesn't care what others thought. But he should be glad that Chuck also disappeared from his side, because they still had a whole evening, where they are going to be alone with the egg. He felt joy and fear at the same time by the thought.

So he doesn't try to think big about other things. Maybe he should see it like these pyjama-partys. He never felt nervous there. Except for his belongings, which could break because of some party games. Chuck has sometimes the craziest ideas in his head. Still, he likes to be around him.

"Who would have thought that this could be such a good thing for you?" A little perplexed, he turned to the side. There he saw Stella. Since he was almost home, he really had to meet a bird again. It would have been too good, just to be for himself a while. Well, the egg was also still with him. But this would never disturb him. The pink bird probably came by chance. He often saw her near his house. He suggested that either a friend of her or she lived in the neighborhood.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh come on. You smile more and look happy." With that, she nudged him slightly into the side, but that was the least disturbing thing here. He wondered more about whether her words were true or not. Did he really feel happy about the change in his life? Of course he felt different. Better, if someone wanted to know it exactly.

"If you think so."

"Yes, that's what I mean. And I also know that you don't even live together with Chuck yet. The others have just assumed it because of the egg."

"And?" Automatically, he fell back in the attacking mode, because it was no ones business what they do and what not. He put a wing protectively on the egg so he could shield it from the words that may fall right out of his beak. But his opponent held the wings defensive upwards.

"Don't get me wrong. I've only seen you more often when I came by. Even if you wanted to hide it, you looked lonely. Of course it will not always be easy. Having a family also means work, but you will see, that will be worth it. After all, you are the mighty Red and I know he can do everything if he really wants it." At the last sentence, Stella still convinced her usual wing gesture. On the other wing, the red bird was a little speechless, than he doesn't expected that. In addition, she finally got to the point, which was in his head. Be he never wanted or could name it exactly. He will be part of a family.

"Thank you, I think. So I'll be.." Red doesn't really know how to react to her speech. Apparently the pink bird watched the surroundings better and wasn't only playing the nice character.

"Yeah, it's getting late and.." She noticed that he suddenly took his gaze off from her and looked mad. At first she thought about what she could have done wrong, but quickly noticed that he looked past her because there was something else. A little further away from them, Chuck was talking to the bird, who was partly responsible for the sleeping bar.

"Will you do me a favor? Could you please wait and watch shortly after the egg?"

"Sure." She nodded and took the little one into the safe wings as the father from it marched angrily to the yellow one.

"Excuse me." Red drew the attention to himself when he was standing by his friend and this strange guy. He doesn't really understand it. The island was so big and yet this guy always came close to them. He had nothing against a normal conversations, but the guy who doesn't want to support Chuck with a child, even if it came from him, always had to use his wings. What made him even more furious was that the guy pretends he wasn't there. The yellow one was still trying to shake off the bothersome bird, but the thing with being quick doesn't work because he still carried shopping bags with him.

"Hey, could you stop that right now?" So the red one removed the wing, which doesn't belong to Chuck's tail feathers.

"What are you doing? We were just chatting nicely." His opponent also complained a little bit. Probably because he pushed himself between them.

"I just don't care." Red clenched his fists and made himself as big as he could, than slowly he had more than enough of this guy, no matter who he was.

"This bird belongs to me! So don't get in his way like this again, otherwise it'll be over with nice and polite!" He added his darkest gaze and waited. But the other bird was just babbling something like 'all crazy here' before this disappeared. He hoped the guy stayed a while away from them. Sighing and a little more relaxed, he turned to the yellow one. Before he just pushed this behind and ignored him. But now this was staring. Red swallowed, than it came to his mind now what he had done wrong.

"I didn't want to sound possessive or.." But he doesn't come to an end with his apology, which he tried to form. Chuck interrupted him by simply dropping his bags and put his wings around him, even snuggled up to him a bit.

"You were just acting a little more like a real partner who wanted to protect me." Satisfied that he wasn't doing something wrong, Red sighed and put a wing on the yellow back, which lasted until a pink bird with an egg appeared in front of his eyes again. So he broke away from the other and picked up some of the shopping bags.

"We should go home now." He said, so he let Stella put the egg back, and they said goodbye to her before they took the remaining steps to the house.

Chuck felt like a tingling in his body the whole time, as if the butterflies were really wanting to escape from his body. Of course he wasn't just shopping, but he got the most important things for the egg from his tree house. At home, he was so excited, but he has to calm down at the moment, than just because there was a different atmosphere between them now, doesn't mean that something would happen between them tonight.

Then he got defended outside and he doesn't know whether jealousy was playing a role as well, but he wouldn't have liked to hold on Red forever. It convinced him that it was really right to be here and not just because his feelings told him so. The other bird had only to get used to the situation. Well, he still doesn't know it for sure, but he just wished that it would be like that.

"Hey, be careful with the knife!" His wing was packed and he couldn't cut the salad any further. The red bird was busy finding a perfect place for the small nest all the time. By the way, he showed the whole house to the egg. Chuck should be doing dinner at the same time. It wasn't easy for him to concentrate on one thing with this excitement and happiness.

"Let me do it. You can take care of the egg then." With that he took the little one to him and walked with it to the couch. On this he made himself comfortable with the egg in the wings. Without really wanting to, he thought again of what might happen if something never slipped out of this egg. Would it destroy what began between Red and him? Would his friend still like him at all or was he doing it only because of the little one? Why couldn't this get out of his head?

A red wing on his forehead made him look up again after a while. Red was standing right in front of him and apparently tested his temperature or something like that.

"I thought that you'd feel uncomfortable again." When the wing went away, he grabbed it. Chuck just needed to know. This inward back and forth, made a wreck out of him. Even if he doesn't expressed anything out loud about it.

"It's all right if that here is just about the egg."

"What?"

"I know how I am and you have wanted a family for a while." He got an irritated look.

"Could you be more clear here."

"Don't get it wrong, but you don't have to do all that, if you just want the little one here. You said I should think of myself as well. But are you doing this? Red I don't want that you notice someday.." The yellow bird broke off and only looked silently at the egg. Then he heard an annoyed sigh. Chuck swallowed and looked up. First he became a little annoyed look, but then the red one turned away from him.

"So you think I just want the egg. But I have assured you that no one, not even me, will take the child away from you. Of course it will not be easy. I'm not always easy. And the whole thing with showing feelings isn't my thing either." After this sentence, Red turned to him with a firm look and clenched feathered fists.

"Nevertheless you should already know me for some time. So if I don't want something, then you would have noticed it. I'm not someone who just takes a bird in with him because he wants to adopt an egg. If it only were because of this then.." His counterpart broke off. Probably because he put the little one aside on a pillow and got up.

"Get ready for more foolish stuff coming out of me." Chuck grinned, laying the wings around Red.

"Somehow I thought of this already." He heard close to him and got petted over his back.

"But let's eat something now." With that, Red and the moment disappeared, but it was ok. The yellow bird knew that they needed time to get used to everything. Normally, relationships and children were planned, but they were different.

When the time was ripe for the nest, a completely different mood lay in the air again. Because apparently the red one couldn't decide where he should sleep. At least until this grabbed a blanket and moved to the couch.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"We can take turns with it."

"Don't be silly and come into your nest. This is your house, after all."

"But.."

"But what?" Chuck doesn't understand what was going on with the other bird. They often slept next to each other. Ok, Bomb was always also somewhere, but still there should be no problem. He looked straight into the face of the other and then grinned slightly.

"Oh, it is like that. The great mighty Red isn't afraid of anything. Except, of course, for a small bird. This one could attack him at night." He only heard a grumble and Red turned away.

"Are you blushing?" He asked and ran around the other one. But he was pushed away annoyed, because he got too close to the red face.

"Of course not. I wanted to give both of us a little privacy." Red put the pillows right on the couch so he could lie down comfortably. So he turned away from the yellow one again.

"Good night."

"So you just don't like it?"

"What?" Actually, the bigger one thought his friend had already enough for today, because it was a long day for him.

"It's okay if we don't sleep in the same nest in the future." It sounded so disappointed that Red sighed, but rose up again.

"Chuck, do you think you can be a little patient with me and accept everything like that for now?"

"We've slept together in a nest before." Annoyed, the red one took a yellow wing and pressed it on his upper body. To be more precise, over the place where his heart was beating.

"I would like to be able to think about some things and also get sleep. It doesn't work that way." At first the little one was frightened by the move, because he doesn't know what this should mean. But then he felt the heartbeat of the other bird. Red felt the same excitement just as he did. So he forgot everything and smiled.

"A couple of nights I'll be able to sleep without you." With that, he gave the red one a small kiss on the cheek, before he left this completely.

"Good night, mighty Red."

"Hm, good night." When he heard this, Chuck disappeared into the bedroom with a wonderful feeling. The egg was already asleep there. Now that he was thinking about it, that was probably better for them to sleep separately. Because even he has to think about the day in peace and if his friend would be next to him, he couldn't get sleep so fast. So he wished their little one a good night and tried to sleep with a smile in the nest.

He believed that for the first time in his life, the weather outside doesn't interest him. Perhaps it was also because the house owner had closed the windows well. The storm was probably not so important, than here he also felt protected. Never hit a lightning bolt or something like that in his tree house, but there he usually stayed alone in the night. That bothered him more. Yet he also slept alone, but it was enough for him to know that the Red was nearby, if anything should happen.

So Chuck slept calm and safe, dreaming of the beautiful and near future, while the rain fell on the island outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Everything could have been so beautiful, but Chuck began to worry again. He thought it wasn't just because he had little patience. For more than ten days he already lived with Red. At this time neither the egg hatched nor the other bird tried to come near him. When they touched, then most of it went out from him. But he always kept it by holding wings or hugs for a short time. Of course this only took place in Red's house. He doesn't really dare to do this anywhere else. And he doesn't care what other birds thought, but he doesn't want to annoy his boyfriend or life partner. At least, so far they were already. Two days ago Bubbles and Hal talked loudly about whether they should start a family too. Red and he were described as a happy couple. His bird wasn't the least disturbed.

Nevertheless, he became more uncertain with each passing day. Normally he has always been very good at recognizing the signs if someone wants body contact. With Red it seemed to be rather difficult. This doesn't always show openly whether the small touch from a moment ago was good or not. When he strolled alone into their nest at night, he was ashamed that he sometimes thought of more than harmless kisses and holding wings. He had to get rid of such things quickly, because he would only frighten his roommate with it. They have to talk soon enough again about the matter that happened between them.

But this topic doesn't concern him as much as their egg. Chuck would like to avoid the other being disappointed because they will not get a child. Each time Red left the house alone, he took the opportunity to run to the doctor and to inquire whether their little one was really healthy. Again and again he got the same answer. He should be patient. No one understood that this matter was very difficult for him.

And then he also saw Red how this built things for their child. A little bigger nest, which hung on the ceiling and you could swing it back and forth, was installed in the living area downstairs. Of course, the builder had to make two other nests too if their child doesn't like this one.

Every night before they went to sleep, Red told the egg a story. He always sat in the bedroom. At first the yellow one wanted to suggest that he could also sleep on the couch once, but the other shook his head and said he should sleep in the big nest as always. So since he said something his boyfriend had already been sleeping with him in the same nest for three days. But this sleeping place has a lot of space, they don't even have to cuddle together. Here, he really proved that he could be patient, because he only slipped a small piece closer to Red every day, so that this could get used to sleeping together. The last night he slept not at all, than he watched the other bird at his side. The mighty Red could look so peaceful and harmless.

"Hey Chuck, are you still here?" In fact, he sank to much in his mind, almost forgetting that he was on the beach. After they picked up the egg again from the kindergarten in the afternoon, they still walked for a while when the weather allowed it. They both decided that they should give their little one to the institution at least for a few hours a day so that they could learn to use the time for themselves. But Red was more concerned about procuring things for their child or looking for a job. It was almost like he doesn't want to spend a moment with him alone. But he tried to suppress these thoughts and pushed the behavior to the father's anticipation.

"Do you still think it's a pity that there is no wedding?" He was then asked and he wondered until he remembered that his opponent spoke of Matilda and Terence. As it seemed, Bomb and he interpreted the whole thing wrong. Because the big red bird gave his girlfriend only a bracelet for the anniversary and no ring. Bomb then jokingly meant that they should perhaps step as good example into this first. He only laughed at it until he looked at Red. This turned then embarrassed away, which made his head also a little warm. Than he wondered if his boyfriend was really thinking about something like that. But then he tried to shake it off again. For now the egg should be the most important thing in their life. At least he realized it was for Red.

"Not really. Do you remember when Matilda had to organize the New Year's Eve party? If she's under stress, she goes sometimes.." He broke off because his interlocutor certainly knew what he meant.

"I don't want to imagine how she is on it, if she has to plan her own wedding." Both shook it at the same time at the thought. Chuck then looked back at their egg. That was safe in a small vine swing. He himself put it there, so that they can look at the sunset in peace. Her little one doesn't really bother them, but he had a few ulterior motives during this view. The sky just showed the most beautiful colors and it wasn't too windy either. So he thought that they could hold at least hold wings or something like that. Unfortunately, his friend looked so busy with his own thoughts that he doesn't really dare to do anything.

In addition, he was still thinking about this odd idea that Stella's friend mentioned. If fathers feel too much uncertainty with the first egg, there should be a method to eliminate or at least reduce that. Red felt uncertain, precisely because he doesn't know if he was the right father of the little one. The red bird would also love the child even if it turns out that it doesn't come from him. But this one had doubts because he thought a child of another bird might not like him. For him that was absurd, but he wouldn't want to start a long discussion about it.

And so he was just beginning to talk to other parents. At first he doesn't feel comfortable about it because of his special situation. But it turned out that he doesn't have to be afraid. Stella helped him with this matter, although she herself had no children yet. She was young and just knew a little about everything here and there. Well, If you take it exactly, Red and he were also still quite young. But not too young to start a family.

"You look great." Once again his boyfriend took him out of his mind. He looked at him questioningly.

“I mean, you finally look better again after the matter with the egg, well healthier." He gave a surprised expression and could only look silently at his boyfriend for a moment. Was he trying to flirt with him? Chuck doesn't once say that they should still practice the matter, but took the compliment with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look bad either." Finally the red bird turned more in his direction. A wing was upheld and then touched his cheek. With a fast pounding heart, he waited what would happen next. On Red's beak formed a small, shy smile. He returned it as if it had been long a reflex.

"You're.. You know. This is... Well, the thing with us.. Damn, I can't do it!" First, he wanted to inquire what the other can't do, but then two wings pulled him closer so he could be kissed.

"Was that.. ok?" He heard Red say as this pulled away from his beak again. The yellow one slipped down on his boyfriend, than he leaned against this by the short but beautiful touch.  
Suddenly the other bird laughed softly and contentedly and drew him back to his feet, before he laid the wings all around him. Chuck doesn't understand it so well, the he hasn't answered at all. When he returned the embrace and his tail feathers were briefly touched, he knew he had nothing more to say. Than his body said enough. Or at least his uncontrollable tail tip.  
They stood there for a while and the sunset was no longer really interesting. It was also a way too nice to notice anything else. He always thought the other had a rough way of doing things like embraces. But the opposite was the case. His boyfriend treated him just as careful and lovingly as their egg.

"What was that?" Apparently, he doesn't got a quiet moment with Red for long. No matter who interfered with them now, he would show this bird that he was a bit disgruntled. But when he was pushed a little away, he suddenly heard a nasty bang behind them. He turned quickly too, than he wanted to look after the egg. Luckily it only swung a little in the wind. Yet, like Red, he went quickly to their little one.

"Ouch!" When Chuck wanted to take the egg into his wings, he was hit by something. First he wondered if Bomb was running around. Unfortunately he had to realize that it wasn't her big friend who organized the loud noise here. It wasn't even a bird.

"Long time no see."

"Pigs!" He announced alarmed, while Red stood before the vine swing to protect their little one. He wanted to get the egg quickly out of here, but he doesn't want to leave the other alone. After all, their opponents weren't so fond of the red bird after the last meeting. But no matter what he wants to do, he couldn't, because his leg suddenly began to ache. At least he tried to take little one from the vines. What he mastered despite pain. However, suddenly the view was blocked as he wanted to flee from here.

"Chuck!" He heard his name. Only then did he realized that the loud noises from earlier were explosions. Just not, as they were used to with Bomb. And because he was too close, some sense organs suffered. It felt like his head buzzed a little and his gaze was covered by colorful dots. A moment later, he noticed that he was caught, because the way went nowhere out. Under his wings he felt a cold wall. He was dizzy, but he has to protect their child. There were voices in the distance. The yellow one couldn't say exactly whether it was only Red. It doesn't really matter, because the egg was safe with him and so he could have a little rest. Just five minutes. As soon as the thought was finished, his eyes closed and he sank to the ground.

In the meantime, other birds were also aware that there was trouble at the beach. Strangely, Terence was one of the first birds arriving at the place. The smaller red bird doesn't care who helped him. He could at least be lucky that he wasn't alone. After all, only a few birds stayed on the beach earlier.

While the big colleague held only this thing down in which the yellow one was, Red tried to open it with all his strength. It was a kind of metallic gripping arm, which at the end formed a ball to collect birds and eggs undamaged. True, Terence was heavy enough to stop the machine for a while, but he was beginning to have problems. Meanwhile, other birds were pounding around the thing, but it remained tightly closed.

"Just stop this! The boss will not be too angry if I bring him something." Red noticed only now that the pig king wasn't present, but sent his henchman for the dirty work.

"Move out of the way! Now it's my turn." Suddenly Bomb yelled and all went quickly out of the way. Except Terence, who saw it coming too late. But apparently the explosion wasn't a matter to him. The black bird actually made it with his ability to blow a small crack into the ball. Unfortunately not large enough that a bird would fit through it.

Worried, Red realized through the opening that his yellow friend was unconscious. Besides, a strange smell came out of the broken spot. He assumed it was a kind of sleeping gas or something like that. So he held his wing before his beak as he tried to wake the sleeping bird. At the same time, he tore with the free side at the opening to enlarge it, but unfortunately he was too weak.

"Everyone, jump up here now!" Red was glad the others did what he said, because maybe they could keep the thing down without Terence, so this could make the crack bigger. He thought they could use the mighty eagle. But it would take too much time to get this because the fastest bird on the island lay unconscious in the ball.

Still, he doesn't thought of giving up at all. At last he could be something like happy here and he doesn't let the pigs destroy it, just because they were bored.

The big red bird was already tucking its wings into the opening and even if it was slow, he managed to break the metal more. Red waited only until he just fit through the crack to look for the unconscious bird and the egg. The stuff that lay in the air made him sleepy, but he fought against it. Chuck clasped the egg firmly with his wings and so he took this on his back and climbed out again. The fresh air drove the fatigue quickly away, but he doesn't have time to rest. Some pigs climbed down the machine and had strange flutes. When some friends before him lay unconscious on the floor, he knew that it was about blowguns. But he couldn't get hit so easily. Although Bomb never really looked to him like the sporting type, he could dodge the arrows well. But then the bird was hit by one.

"Red, help me here. Can you pull it out of my back?" At first he thought, of course I can do that. But as a Bomb showed him his back, there were already so many arrows that he couldn't count them right away.

"Got it." He just pulled any one out quickly, before he also got hit. But suddenly something caught his foot.

"The thing can do other stuff too!" Cried a pig and pulled him back. Red left his friend and the egg in the sand, so they wouldn't get caught. But another grab arm was already reaching for their egg. He tried to get rid of his ankles with all his strength. But it was pointless. As soon as he was pulled into the air, the pigs shot at him from below with sedative darts. These things let the lights go out very quickly with him.

"Enough guys! Usually one of them is enough. So now we have this pretty egg and the bird that the king wanted. He'll be enthusiastic about us." That was the last thing Red could hear before everything was sinking in the dark.

When he woke up again, his body hurt everywhere. He blinked as he realized that he was no longer on the beach. The ground was cold and hard on which he lay. Slowly he tried to get up and looked around. Apparently, they threw him into a cell. Then he suddenly remembered what had happened. He hurriedly looked around for items that could help him out. But unfortunately he found nothing but bars, which were fastened all around. Even if he knew he doesn't have the strength to bend these things, he tried it anyway.

"Let me out of here!" He cried angrily, noticing that his cage was hanging on the ceiling because he was swinging a little as he braced himself against the metal bars.

"Finally our little pigeon has awakened. I thought these idiots were shooting too many darts at you." This voice was familiar to Red, and he doesn't like to hear it at all. It rattled in the room and his cage was left down on the ground. Probably so that he could look his enemy in the eyes.

"Wouldn't have thought to see me again so quickly, huh?"

"Your last attack was over a year ago. So I have to say, you've really hurried here." Red answered in his usual sarcastic tone.

"You destroyed my kingdom and above all my beautiful castle. This was the finest craftsmanship. No one could save any portraits or statues from me." The red bird rolled annoyed with his eyes.

"You destroyed a lot on our island before. I'd say now we're really even."

"Not quite."

"What does this mean? And at all, what was this attack with the sedative darts? The whole action just because of one bird. You had better ideas in the past."

"Hey, the plan was still in the test phase. Besides, I have what I wanted. The bird with the eyebrows. Oh, and this one." A smaller pig brought a suitcase and Leonard stood in front of it. He only heard some clicking noises.

"What's going to happen now?" He asked disinterested with his wings crossed.

"This one? My men have found the little one here alone. You birds don't really care about your kids." The king wasn't looking at his prisoner at all, and therefore the cage slammed against the back of his head.

"Give it to me immediately!" When Red saw the egg, his anger rose even more and he swung the cage back and forth with all his strength. Unfortunately, it doesn't helped him much.

"Whose stupid idea was it to put the bird in such a cage?" Inquired the biggest pig in the room and rubbed the back of his head. Then he put the egg safely back into the suitcase.

"Don't worry, you'll see it again tonight. I just don't know how my cook should prepare it." This caused the bird to ram its body against the metal bars again. However, this time he couldn't hit his green opponent.

"You swine!" Red still cried out, but Leonard only laughed and his servant closed the door. So he was alone again in the dark. But he wasn't allowed to think of giving up, even if the swinging back and forth caused him gradually nausea. Probably this monster of a pig already did something with his egg, because the shell of it looked very unhealthy. Even though he had very little light in there, than there was no window, so he still has to keep trying to find a way out of here. He could never forgive himself if something happened to the egg. Finally, as a mighty Red, he had a reputation. But he doesn't care of this, because if he left the island without their child, he would never be able to face Chuck again. Everything that had begun between them would be destroyed again and the other would certainly hate him. He couldn't even take offense in it, because he failed to protect his family.

How did he become so lenient? Had he really believed the pigs would never reappear? No. Rather, he wanted to believe that this family happiness would last forever. The life doesn't really have to be so hard and take it all away again at once.

There was no time for such thoughts and his shoulders slowly began to ache because he constantly ran against the bars. Exhausted, he sank to the ground and the cage was still swinging back and forth. This time it seemed to him like he was lying in a cradle. He just had to break out and save the egg. There was no other choice and yet a voice whispered in his head that it was already too late. That there were moments when you should give up. Red really should get up again, but since he had probably been lying here without food for some time, his body was too exhausted.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into the dark before losing consciousness again.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to be quick!" Stella ran as fast as she could, as she arrived with the rescue team here on the pigs island. They had to find the abducted bird. It was bad enough that the weather wasn't playing along so the way over the water was hard, but if they would have waited longer, Chuck would be with them now. They couldn't really use the yellow one during the rescue operation. Even though he was very concerned about his bird, he only stood in their way. After the attack of the pigs on the beach, it turned out that the fast bird broke his leg and could no longer use his ability. She really doesn't wanted to mention that he was useless like this, but Chuck couldn't just give up and they had no time for this. When they are back on their island, she will apologize. But now she has to find the mighty Red with her small group. Stella hoped that nothing bad had happened to him, because who knew what the king thought for this. Everyone could imagine that the ruler of the pigs liked this red bird the least. Red did everything to save the eggs. If you took it exactly, he really wouldn't hurt anyone. But the pigs have begun with this feud and can't rest.

"Slowly I get a little dizzy. I usually try to hold back explosions. I've never been forced to so many." Explained Bomb, than of course she took him with her, because he begged like a toddler. Surely this would also help his friend after he failed, in his opinion, on the beach. With the many numbing arrows, any other bird would have long fallen into the eternal sleep. However, the big one took only a few hours. Terence got not any arrows, but she left him on the island. Stella entrusted him to patrol the beach if more attacks followed. The big red bird also felt guilty that he could no longer help Red.

She herself also had a guilty conscience that she encouraged others to see the whole thing easier. All on the bird island should have paid more attention, because of the pigs. Inside, each of them knew that they would reappear. But neither Stella nor all the others wanted to be worried and live in fear all the time. They simply had to defend themselves more and make plans for how they could parry attacks better.

"I believe it is here!" Cried Bomb and blew open the next door. The new buildings of the pigs should probably only have been built temporarily, because it wasn't difficult to find a stone masonry with the inscription 'prison'.

"Why do they have closed rooms with extra cages on the ceilings?" Asked Matilda annoyed, because she had to let down one of these things again. Stella also took this bird to this rescue operation, because she wasn't running around on the beach before. Many were still weakened by the sedative darts. Some even reacted allergic to it and had to be treated longer. That's why she took the friends who were the fastest with the healing. Or not affected by the attack.

"Wait, I'll do that." Stella held the other from the cranks and asked the big bird to help her up. Then she jumped to a stone that was too far out of the wall and from there to the cage.

"Be careful!" Cried the biggest bird, unable to look.

"He's really here!" Called Stella delighted, even if she was only hanging on the cage bars with the wings and up here it was still darker, because the only light came from the door. Still, she could see Red. But even if the cage swung a little back and forth, the red bird wasn't moving.

"Hey Red! It's us." Meanwhile, the other two cranked the cage all the way down. On the ground, Stella ran quickly around to look at the prisoner's face. The eyes of this stared into emptiness. Nervously, she reached out with the wing through the bars, but calmly realized that Red was still breathing.

"Why doesn't have the thing a door?" Bomb wanted just to know and fumbled around the metal bars. Stella also wondered how the pigs got the prisoners in and out without a door, but she could still think about it later. Her big friend managed to bend the grid so much that she could slip through it.

"Can you get up?" She wanted to help Red, but he barely showed any reaction.

"Come on!" Than at some point the pigs will also look after the prisoners. It was strange that Bombs explosions haven't been noticed so far. His explosions weren't exactly quiet. But the red bird doesn't move a piece himself. Nevertheless, she managed to push him to the bent grids, where the big one took him out.

"He looks terrible. We should go back as soon as possible." Matilda looked Red up hurriedly if he had bad injuries, but there were none.

"Who left the door open?" They suddenly heard from outside and then it was dark, because apparently the only main entrance to the prison was closed.

"No wonder he's like that now. This darkness brings down your spiritual mood." Said the white bird, but Stella doesn't wanted to talk about it for a long time, but explained her idea. They should all hold wings here. She would go ahead. Matilda takes the middle and Bomb makes the end because he had to carry Red with one arm.

As she was aware of the way, it worked quite well to the exit. This wasn't even locked from the outside, the door was only shut. Cautiously, she opened it and looked if pigs were standing in front of that. But just like before, she doesn't see anyone.

"OK. Guys, we have to run to the boat quickly." Said the pink bird, making sure that they weren't discovered. They were lucky that they haven't found their boat on the beach, which Bomb just pushed aside earlier and than covered it a little with leaves. Only now Stella saw that the big bird took small plant parts instead of the big ones from a palm tree. Yet it was too late to say anything about that and they found the missing bird. This still seemed to be quite indifferent. Probably he had to go to a doctor as soon as possible. After all, the pigs might have done some experiments on him. She doesn't want to imagine what Red had to go through.

"So let's go..." She broke off when she noticed that Matilda and Bomb were still holding wings. When she saw it, the other two noticed.

"So Red we'll be back home soon." So the big bird tried to get out of the situation and put his friend in the boat. Matilda also jumped in quickly, then even asked Stella for what she was waiting. This gave only a skeptical look, but then went hastily into the vehicle. The saved one had to be in the first place. She could still break her head over other things later.

The weather better meant it better with them this time and the way home wasn't so long. Nevertheless, it was slow going to be to the late evening. Matilda immediately went to see Terence, who still controlled the beach. As Red was still silent, Bomb had to carry the smaller bird again. It doesn't really matter, but of course the black bird worried about his friend.  
It was even stranger as the doctor came out of the treatment room and told them that everything was fine with Red. At least physically, he seems to be fully healthy.

"But that's good. Maybe he just needs some sleep." Stella said to the big bird by her side.

"Well, I will.." Bomb broke off, because he wanted to grab his friend again to carry it home. However, the red bird had already disappeared. Stella quickly ran out of doctors office and discovered the disappeared one fast.

"Red, where are you going? Your house is in the other direction." But she was ignored.

"What does he want to do in the forest now?" Bomb asked as he stood beside the female bird.

"I don't know. He doesn't said a word. It's best to go to Chuck and say we've found Red." Her opposite nodded and she ran off, because even though the red bird wasn't fast, he slowly disappeared between the leaves.

She was a little surprised that the yellow bird wasn't waiting for them on the beach. Before that, this urged her to go with them the whole time. Perhaps he even really listened to the doctor and he rested his leg at home.

"Red it's a little late for a forest walk." She said as she caught up with the bird and walked beside him.

"Let's turn around and go to your house. Chuck is worried about you." At last she got a reaction now.

"He doesn't have to." It almost came out in his usual annoyed tone. But only almost.

"What's the matter with you? No one will take offense at what happened on the beach. It wasn't your fault."

"What do you know about it." With that, Red simply passed her. In any case, he tried.

"Now just stop that! What do you want to do in the forest at all? Stay here until you find something better?" Stella doesn't understand why the other one behaved like that. Wasn't he going home to his family? There must be a reason for this. Did Chuck and Red argued on the beach before the kidnapping?

"Just go and leave me alone." Said the red bird coolly and wanted to keep on running again. But she followed him. If she couldn't bring him to turn around, she could at least stay by his side. Whether it was stupidity or another reason, he doesn't deserve to end up lonely in the forest. Did the pigs really have been experimenting with Red? What had happened on the pig island that this bird doesn't dare to go home? Perhaps brainwashing? Yes, but what kind? Red wasn't attacking other birds or stole eggs. He also doesn't want to go to mighty eagle to cause trouble there. The red bird looked dissatisfied or rather angry. However, it wasn't like before that one believed he hated a the world around him. Perhaps this was the thought at the first glance. But on the second look it becomes clear that Red was angry with himself. Why? Because he let himself be kidnapped? This made no sense at all. That could have happened with any of them.

"No matter what happened, you can talk to me about it." The pink bird tried to make the other talk again. But she doesn't got an answer and they both walked deeper and deeper into the forest. Stella had to stop her companion somehow, because she had no desire to get lost. In the end, she wouldn't just run through the bushes without a plan. On the other side, Red doesn't seem to care where the way led. Looking back, she could see some lights from their place. She wanted to hold the red one on the wing, but suddenly she heard something. Someone called for help. Immediately she replied to the calls and pulled Red in the direction, even if this bird protested.

"Get lost and leave me alone! I don't want anything more.. "

"There you are, finally." Said a Matilda, who was quite out of breath, because she had already ran a big piece.

"Quickly... you have to go back.." But Red saw a chance to break away and walk further into the forest.

"It's... about Chuck." He stopped and turned to the two women.

"Something terrible has happened." That was enough for Red to make his way back home more quickly. He doesn't even want to hear more details, it was enough for him as the white bird said these words. Fear rose in him, than he thought a moment ago that his life couldn't get worse. It was his fault that they lost their egg and so he wanted to distance himself from Chuck, because this certainly hated him. Still, his heart pounded with fear for this bird in his chest as he tried to run faster and faster.

Was it a mistake not to go back home first? Did the pigs came back and attacked their village again? Have they damaged his house? Was Chuck now seriously injured under the rubble?

"No." Red wanted to spare the yellow bird any further pain. Or was he just doing it because he doesn't wanted to hear the blame? Because it slowly began to please him, that he was no longer living alone in his house. There was someone who got on his nerves. Constantly chattering like a waterfall. Never left him alone, no matter what position he was in.

Why did such hideous moments come to life? This feeling in his chest that took the air out of him. It hurts. But it doesn't came from the present physical exertion. Why doesn't it disappear again? At least he hoped this when he started walking into the forest. Everything should be as before. But because he thought only of himself, the yellow bird had to pay for it. Because he couldn't stand to hear from Chuck that this was leaving him, he let him down. Apparently he wasn't worth the happy time from the beginning. Or rather, he deserved to be alone again.  
At last he could see his house and it wasn't in ruins. This fact doesn't really satisfy him. Actually, he would have to stop to control his breathing better. Red thought he had never run so fast in his life before. However, on n the threshold, he caught again some air before opening the door.

"Chuck, are you hurt?" He shouted, but he doesn't saw the yellow bird.

"Pssst!" Said Bomb, pointing with the wings that he should be quieter. Still breathing heavily, he looked around again.

"Where is Chuck? What is with him?" He spoke a little quieter, even if he doesn't know the reason for it, but he still wants answers.

"He's just.." The bigger one was just about to start explaining it. But the wanted bird interrupted him.

"I'm here." Jumping on one leg, the yellow one came down the stairs. One wing on the wall, the other he carried a cane. With quick hurry Red went over to him.

"Is everything all right with you? I wanted to.. Matilda said, you are.." Slowly a light came on in his head, because his opponent looked very healthy except for the leg in plaster.

"I'm so glad you're back." Chuck dropped the stick and hugged the bird who was kidnapped. The other swallowed, than he hasn't expected that. But then he replied the touch quickly, because it occurred to him that this could never happen again. Of course, it doesn't take long and Bomb participated in the embrace.

The red bird stood there. Safe in his home and surrounded by his friends. Even if he should feel relief, it simply wasn't coming. The whole thing felt not right.

"Why do you do a theater like that when you're fine?" He asked with his wings folded and moved away from the other two.

"Stop the reproachful tone! After all, you were the bird, who ran spontaneously into the forest and that without showing up here first. When Bomb came here alone, I thought they couldn't find you or worse." The biggest bird in the room picked up the cane and handed it to his friend. As soon as Chuck had the thing in the wings, he began to limp a little annoyed around Red.

"Never do that again!" He tapped Red's chest furiously with the stick.

"The next time I get myself also kidnapped, then.." Again he wanted to lay his wings around his boyfriend, but this went back now.

"Stop doing that! Why aren't you angry?"

"Oh, believe me, I'm really mad at you, that you just went on a night walk..."

"No, I don't mean that." Chuck looked at the other, than he was a bit confused. So he waited for more words.

"Don't pretend you have no idea what I mean. You can't have forgotten our egg so quickly. I have failed to protect it. That's why the pig king was able to kidnap it and.." When it was clear what the red bird was thinking, the shorter one quickly interrupted him.

"Red no!" He also took a wing from his counterpart.

"Our egg is really fine. She sleeps upstairs now. I am so sorry. You were so insecure and I chatted with other parents. Somebody suggested this idea to exchange our egg with a fake one. I know it was so stupid of me to do that. But it was also not planned that the pigs appear on the beach. It was a plaster egg and.."

"A plaster egg?"

"Yes. You should touch it and realize it isn't our egg. Even if it looked a little like that and was just as heavy. It just should calmed you down a little." Chuck was getting quieter as he stared at other strangely. Suddenly, Red began to laugh odd. He turned to Bomb, but this shrugged just with his shoulders. As the red one grew louder and a little crazy, he held his beak shut. But this got away quickly and ran up.

"Don't be so loud, otherwise you wake her up again." Still, Red's thoughts were crazy, and he wanted to see the egg quickly. At the same time, he found it strange as the other spoke of it.

"Her?" Unsure, he turned around again on the stairs. The other two smiled at him silently.

"Yes, it's a girl. She hatched when you were gone. You were so right. Only I was impatient all the time. Our child is completely healthy. She is... Red?" The red bird looked as if it had frozen to a pillar.

"That probably shocked him." Said the big bird, standing before the red one on the stairs, waving a wing in front of the eyes. Red blinked, leaning against the wall and holding his head. It was all a bit much for him. Of course, he felt relief that their child seemed to be all right. But when he heard that it was already slipping out of his shell, new fears arose in him. Which he could always suppress or ignore before. Now they grew stronger and he doesn't know what to do about it.

Bomb, on the other wing, went back to his yellow friend with the broken foot, to pick this up. He saw that Chuck doesn't like to hobble through the area, so he wanted to do something. At least when he was nearby.

"Go up." Said the yellow one and was glad to be carried. He usually doesn't like it when he had to go somewhere fast. But in his present situation, every other bird ran faster than he did.  
On the stairs the big one wanted to pick up Red, but this still seemed unsure.

"I can walk on my own." He explained a little annoyed.

"Come on." Probably he got looked through, because the other two weren't buying his grumpy mood.

In the bedroom arrived, absolute silence prevailed. Chuck and Bomb grinned as they walked quietly to the small nest. The third in the round, however stopped on the doorstep. The yellow one sighed, lit a candle and set it to one side. Then he hobbled back to his uncertain boyfriend and took a wing of him. Red cleared his throat once more, but let the other one pull him closer to the nest. Slowly he looked inside. His heart pounded so hard against his chest, trying to make himself clear that there was no reason to be afraid. In the nest lay a chick that looked like a small yellow fluffy ball.

"She's so tiny." Whispered Bomb and suddenly there was a high squeaky noise that sounded like a yawn. The little something began to move and turned around to Red. A moment passed, in which the two just stared at each other.

"You can say something to her." Chuck said with a smile beside him.

"Ehm.. Hey. I'm Red. Your.. But, you don't have to.." He was interrupted as the chick suddenly squealed and jumped towards him. Red hurriedly held up his wings so that the little one couldn't fall down. However, this was already snuggling up on his chest feathers. He was a little irritated now about why she did that, but he held her with one wing and tried slowly to stroke her back with the other. His big buddy was right, she was really tiny. It wasn't long before the little one had fallen asleep again and he carefully placed her back in the nest.

"She recognized your voice." Chuck answered his not asked question, when they were all standing back in front of the bedroom. He could only nod and looked at the yellow one more silently. Without thinking about it, he embraced him. Than he was happy that this wasn't a dream.

"The family is reunited. How beautiful." Wailed Bomb and he doesn't even notice when a box of tissues came into the wings of this. It wasn't important when he waved this one over. He had already got used to the almost bone breaking embraces and as an uncle the big bird belonged to their family too.

The moment stopped until a stomach audibly growled. So the black one and the yellow one broke away again from him.

"It wasn't my stomach this time." Declared Bomb sure.

"Of course you must be hungry." Added the smallest bird, looking at Red.

"We go down again." Chuck acted as if he were a super-bird just without a cape and the big one carried him down again. Smiling, Red followed the two, even if he would have preferred to stay longer at the little nest. Just to watch the chick sleep peacefully. But it was now safe now. When he was down and looked out the window, everything seemed quiet outside. He should definitely eat something and a shower couldn't hurt either. After that, he could still make a tour around the house to make sure everything was all right and there were no pigs nearby.  
Red enjoyed the food rather silently, while his friends cheerfully talked about what they were going to do in the next days. He was glad that they don't asked him about the abduction because he doesn't want to talk about it. After all, it was over.

"See you tomorrow!" The yellow one waved to their big friend at the front door, as other made his leave. Meanwhile Red had already taken a bath and felt a little better.

"How long do you have to wear that thing?" He pointed to Chuck's injured leg.

"Probably four to five weeks." The yellow one said, annoyed and a little sad at the same time. He nodded and went to the front door.

"Where are you going now?"

"Well.. I wanted.." 'To Make sure that really nothing can happen this night.' Red sighed and already put a wing on the door.

"I know you're afraid something might happen again. But you also need a little sleep after all this." It was only now that he realized that his opponent had not closed an eye since he disappeared. Only Chuck could hide this better. This bird even leaned against his back now.

"Please stay here. I blame myself all this time, because of this stupid idea." He put his wings soothingly on the yellow ones that surrounded his middle. Red saw that it was selfish to go out, because it wasn't just about the safety of his family. The other bird was really worried about him, during his absence and now this wanted just to stay close.

"This stupid idea saved our child." He pulled away the yellow wings and heard a soft but sad sigh. Probably because the yellow one thought he would still disappear into the night. But he just turned around so that he could embrace the other better. This time the touch wasn't as lightly as before, because suddenly all the emotions from this gruesome nightmare, which a few hours ago still seemed very real, came over him. Chuck said nothing, but stroked his back just soothingly. He slowly became accustomed to living with this bird, but he always tried to keep such feelings to himself. After all, he was the mighty Red, who doesn't allowed nothing to come near.

"Let's go to sleep." When he thought his voice was halfway normal again, he broke away from the smaller one. So that the yellow one doesn't need so long with the stairs, he took this at the third step on the wings.

"Hey, what's that going to be?" Chuck chuckled a little embarrassed, but he let him down only at the end of the stairs.

"You don't have to do that. I am certainly heavy."

"Said the light weight."

"I'm not that light either. I've gained a little bit more wight as the egg was still with me."

"If you say so." Although Red doesn't see anything of it, he went quietly to the little nest and smiled rather unconsciously.

"And are you happy, Daddy?" The other bird whispered and slowly stepped beside him to watch the sleeping child.

"I'm glad she looks so much like you." Then he heard a chuckle.

"Red, she looks to ninety per cent like you." Then the red bird's expression fell and he blew out the candle before he got into the big nest.

"It's the eyebrows." Chuck said softly, laying down beside the other. Although he was a little bothered by the fact that this had turned away from him but he simply had to accept such moments.

"I don't think it's fair that of all things she got that from me." The yellow one doesn't came around to cuddle on the back of the other.

"I think she looks cute with them."

"Cute? You will not say that any more when she got teased because of them for the first time."

"I'm sorry that you had trouble in your childhood. But she will not grow up like you. If she gets a problem, she can always come to us. So much can't also happen to her with such a watchful father." Chuck caressed the side of the other soothingly.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what was in the past. I find your eyebrows make you very attractive." After this sentence, the red bird turned around jerkily, pointing in disbelief at the things above his eyes.

"Yes, you can believe me. Without them, you would look like everyone else. Perhaps it would help if you could just smile more often." He joked now and wanted to play with the corner of Reds beak but then he noticed this look from him.

"You're a crazy little bird." This said before kissing his forehead. His heart beat a little quicker, than what was just said sounded almost like a declaration of love. But he only sighed contentedly as the other lifted a wing, so that he could cuddle properly with this. He was aware that tomorrow might be different and that's why he took the chance. Besides, he couldn't sleep through the night anyway, because of his leg or their child. But he would enjoy the moment with Red as long as it was possible. At least until something occurred to him, which he had to mention.

"Red?"

"Hm?" He couldn't see his face, but this already sounded a bit drowsy.

"I wanted to apologize again for the matter with the plaster egg."

"Everything is fine now. Don't think about it anymore." He got lightly stroked over his head.

"You know.. So even if something had happened to our egg, I would never have left you so easily." The strokes stopped and for a moment nothing happened. Still, he doesn't moved away from Red to face this. Also because he found the position very nice. Then two red wings pulled him closer to the other, to hold him firmly.

"I.."

"Shh. It is OK. You don't have to say anything. The day was exhausting and I don't know how long freshly hatched children sleep. So we should also take the opportunity to rest." He heard a relieved exhale, but he wasn't released. Red held him still closer and as long as his broken leg wasn't in the way, he did not mind.

"You're right. Good night, Chuck."

"I wish you also a nice night, mighty Red."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos, comments and of course reading the long story :)


End file.
